Book of Ancients
by BlueFlameDancer
Summary: The Covenant has the book called The Book of Damnation. Yet, another book is found to exist with magic that pertains to a certain group of four. It is called the Book of Ancients and it will be the cause of betrayals, loves, and new lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**Book of Ancients**_

**_Summary:_** After the battle with Chase, everyone feels as if things are about to return to normal. However, two new girls have arrived and seemed to have caused a stir among the student body. Tyler and Reid find themselves attracted to both of the girls and vow to find what makes them so interesting. Yet, Sarah and Kate find themselves also confused by the strange connection they feel towards the two girls. However, they don't have much time to ponder as Chase returns along with two friends. Caleb and the others are suddenly thrown in a battle they may not be able to handle alone. Can they handle it? What is the strange connection between the girls? How does Chase's friends know the two new girls? And what is the Book of Ancients that Chase and his friends are searching for?

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing but the plot and the characters you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to J. S. Cardone.

_

* * *

_

_Smoke and flames._

_Everything was burning all around her. Screams were echoing in her ears, but she saw no one. The heat from the flames were searing into her skin, blisters appearing everywhere. Her throat itched from all the smoke, whizzing noises sounding every now and then. She was trying to find them, but the smoke and flames was making that hard. Where had they disappeared to? Were they trapped somewhere? These thoughts clouded her mind, making the fear of the situation escalate._

_How had this all happened? One second, she was playing around with her best friends, pretending they had special powers, then everything changed. The first thing that told them something was wrong were all the screams. No one screamed like that at a sweet sixteen. With that, all of their curiosities had been peaked as they traveled from the attic they had been hiding in. When they reached the banister of the stairs, they were assaulted by smoke and heat. They noticed orange shadows dancing every now and then in the smoke, seeming to increase the haze in the room. They were confused, but mostly frightened. _

_Then, they heard Amanda's voice._

_With that one shout of their names, the four of them had plunged into the smoke and began searching for Amanda. That must have been when they got separated. She had found herself tripping over something and landing flat on her face. Struggling to her knees, she was shocked to see the orange shadows were flames that were reaching out for her. Scrambling back in fright, she found herself backed against a wall. Her breathing was becoming erratic with her fear building. Was she going to get out of there? Would she ever seen her family again? She didn't want to die at the tender age of thirteen. She was just becoming independent and learning all she needed. She wanted to go on her first date and learn to drive. Didn't she have a right to all of this?_

_Suddenly, the sound of her best friend's voice alerted her. Turning her head, she found the shadow of her coming towards her. Smiling in a small amount of hope, she was relieved when her best friend's arms wrapped around. The two huddled together, using each other to draw strength from one another._

_"We're not gonna die, right Jay?" she asked. Jay turned her head to her and there were small tears spilling from blue-green eyes. A watery smile was on her lips, but it dropped within moments. She was in despair, anyone could see. They were trapped by a wall of flames and a wooden wall. There seemed like no chance of getting away from this alive._

_"I don't know, Sarah." Jay replied. Suddenly, the flames erupted in an explosion and seemed to reach out to them. Screams erupted from their throats and their eyes were shut tightly. _

* * *

Sarah awoke with a sharp gasp. Beads of sweat covered her skin, making her glisten in the moonlight. Her tank-top was glued to her skin along with her shorts. Blonde curls were stuck to the back of her neck beginning to itch the skin. Sarah's breathing was beginning to return to normal, but there were a few deep gasps now and then. Her dream, or nightmare, was still fresh in her mind. Everything seemed so real, almost like a memory. But, if that was a memory, it would hardly be one she forgot.

Sarah brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes, focusing on the clock above the door. She still had thirty minutes before she really needed to get-up, but there didn't seem to be anyway for her to go back to sleep. Deciding to just go ahead and get her shower now, Sarah climbed from her bed and made her way to her dresser. Grabbing two towels, she turned to the door and exited her dorm room. Walking down the hall, she noticed how quiet everything was. Everyone was still catching up on their sleep from the party from the night before.

The blonde teen yawned before entering the girl's bathroom. At first, she thought she was the only one in the room, but soon the sound of a water running contradicted that thought. She began to wonder who else would be up this early and decided to wait and see. Most of the girls she knew would rather sleep-in on a Monday than get up an hour or thirty minutes even to get a shower. The sound of the water being turned off pulled Sarah from her thoughts.

Looking up at the shower being occupied, she saw a girl emerge. She was about her height an age, with a slender and toned body from what she could see with the towel wrapped around her. Long tendrils of dark brown hair fell in clumps to her shoulders with water dripping from the ends. Her skin was tan and smooth, but glistened with water. When she looked up at Sarah, a familiar pair of blue-green eyes stared back at her in surprise. Small, pink lips were set in a confused frown with small dimples appearing at the corner of her lips.

"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was in here," Sarah apologized.

"It's okay, I didn't realize anyone else got up this early," she replied. Sarah nodded with a chuckle before extending her hand. The girl looked down at it for a moment before smiling and shaking her hand.

"I'm Sarah," the blonde teen said.

"Jayden," the brunette replied.

"Are you new?" she asked.

"Yep, I'm a senior," Jayden replied.

"Awesome, maybe we'll have a few classes together," Sarah said.

"Great, but if I want to be ready for my first day, I better get going," the other girl said before walking towards the door. Sarah waved bye, but once the Jayden disappeared from sigh, Sarah became confused. Jayden had the same eyes that the girl from her dream had. How was that possible?

* * *

After taking a shower and returning to her room, Sarah began getting ready for the day. She pulled on the required uniform and began doing her make-up. Her roommate Kate was getting a shower of her own which left her the whole bedroom.

She was partying.

Sarah put on some rock music and finished putting on her make-up then began doing her hair. With it's natural curls, she just decided to pull it up in a ponytail. It was Monday and hardly anyone dressed up on Mondays.

While she was dancing, the blonde didn't hear the sound of her door opening. The feel of hands sliding around her waist made her jump in surprise. Turning around, Sarah smiled as she saw her boyfriend Caleb. He wore a sexy smile on his lips that immediately melded with hers.

"Hey there," Sarah said as she pulled away from Caleb.

"Nice dancing," he replied. The blonde teen blushed before hitting him on the shoulder playfully. He just laughed and feigned hurt.

Sarah was still amazed that the two were together after all that happened just a month ago. The blonde had discovered her boyfriend and his three friends had ancient powers that would grow on their eighteenth birthday. Then, the new boy at school turned out to be the fifth member of the ancient families and he wanted revenge for something that happened three-hundred years ago. She had become involved along with Kate, but Caleb managed to save her before she died.

That all took place in her first two weeks of school.

"So, you walking me to class?" Sarah asked after musing on her thoughts.

"As you wish madam." Caleb replied with a flirty smile. The girl shook her head before looping her arm with his and both exited the room.

Sarah nodded to Reid and Tyler who were leaning against the opposite wall. The boys stood up and followed the couple down the hall where they ran into Kate. She looked a little flustered and her lips looked a little swollen.

"Pouge hold you up?" Sarah asked. All Kate could do was chuckle before racing to their dorm to get ready class. Pouge soon appeared around the corner and bumped fists with Caleb before nodding to Sarah. She smiled to him before the five continued on their way.

"Hey, did you guys here that there are two new girls just transferred in?" Tyler asked. They all glanced to the normally quiet teen and found his gaze looked to all of theirs before dropping somewhat.

"Yeah, heard one had to room with Kyra Schneider," Pouge replied.

"Poor girl will probably be running before the week's out," Caleb added.

"Hope at least one of them is hot," Reid said. The four others all rolled their eyes at how stupid Reid could sound at times.

"Would one of them happen to be named Jayden?" Sarah suddenly asked. The boys looked to her before Tyler nodded.

"Yeah, I think she's Chloe Warwick's roommate," he replied.

"I met her earlier in the showers," she continued before shooting Reid a glare," and no we weren't doing what you're thinking Reid," she finished. Reid just nodded with a chuckle while Caleb shot him a glare over Sarah's head.

The five were soon joined by Kate who looked slightly out of breath. She smiled as Pouge wrapped his arm around her and whispered stupid things in her ear. Reid just rolled his eyes while Tyler looked away. They soon entered their class and found a group was surrounding two girls. Sarah smiled when she noticed that one of them was Jayden.

Jayden spotted her and waved before making her way through the crowd. She walked over and hugged Sarah.

"Well, I guess we do have a class together," the brunette said before noticing the group behind her blonde friend. Her eyes landed on the brown-haired boy standing beside a blonde-haired teen and she smiled slightly. He nodded his head with a soft smile, a surprised look appearing on his face.

"Jayden, this is my boyfriend Caleb Danvers along with his friends Pouge Perry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms," Sarah introduced. Jayden nodded to all of them with a smile, but her eyes lingered a little on Tyler. There was just something about him that had her curiosity peeked.

"And this is my best friend and roommate, Kate," she finished by pointing to the mocha-skinned girl standing beside Pouge.

"Hey, nice to meet you guys," Jayden replied before turning around and motioning the other girl that was surrounded by the crowd over. The other girl soon emerged and muttered a curse. She was slender and toned with cream colored skin. Coal black hair fell straight down her back an ended about mid-back. She had sharp, emerald eyes that sparked with danger an adventure and full, pink lips set in a frown.

"Some guy tried to grab my ass," she muttered as she stood beside Jayden.

"Guys, this my bad-mouthed friend Brooklyn," the brunette laughed. Everyone waved at her, but Reid smirked an extended his hand. The others looked at him suspicion, but Jayden smirked softly.

"Just holler my name and those guys will be running," the blonde teen said. Jayden bit back a snort as she looked to Brooklyn. The girl smiled sweetly before grabbing his hand and shaking it slowly before twisting it around his back.

"The day I have to holler for a guy to save me is the day I loose my mind and walk around this place naked," she replied with her smile still intact. Caleb and Pouge smirked while Sarah shook her head. Kate was laughing and Tyler was trying to hide his smile.

"Is that a promise?" Reid continued. Brooklyn rolled her eyes muttering something about men before releasing Reid. Soon after, the teacher walked in an everyone made their way to their seats while Jayden and Brooklyn stood, waiting for their seats.

"You two ladies may take the two empty seats above Mr. Danvers and Mr. Perry," the teacher said motioning them onward. The two girls reached their destination and sat down.

"We'll take care of you," Caleb joked as he looked up at the two. Brooklyn snorted while Jayden laughed. Pouge laughed along with the two before turning around and focusing on what the teacher was saying.

* * *

The school day soon passed by and Brooklyn and Jayden soon found themselves enjoying the company of their new friends. The boys learned that Brooklyn was Kyra's roommate which only made them laugh. They had asked if she had met Aaron and she had replied she didn't. The boys warned them about the guy, but Brooklyn just laughed while Jayden muttered something about guys. Soon, the group was walking back towards their dorms, but Kate decided that the two new additions should be showed the party-scene.

"So, how about Nikki's at eight?" the mocha-skinned asked. Reid instantly agreed and Tyler soon joined in.

"Sure, sounds like a plan," Sarah replied before leaning up and kissing Caleb. He agreed along with Pouge. Now, everyone turned to the new girls.

"If there's a party, I'm there," Brooklyn answered with a shrug.

"As long as there's some dancing, I'm game," Jayden replied. Kate did a little cheer before grabbing Brooklyn's hand while Sarah grabbed Jayden's.

"You girls are gonna look sexy when we're done with you!" Kate exclaimed before dragging Brooklyn towards her dorm. Sarah just laughed while Jayden looked a little frightened.

"I'm thinking I should be praying right now," the brunette said to the four laughing boys.

"Add a sacrifice, too!" Reid shouted as the two girls disappeared into the dorm.

"Dude, they may not return alive," Pouge said as he pointed to the door.

"Pouge, there is no may in that fact," Tyler added with a slight chuckle.

"Shoot, those two are probably going to be brainwashed by all those things girls talk about," Caleb said with a shake of his head. All four boys laughed as they made their way to their own dorms on the next level.

* * *

"So Jayden, I noticed Tyler was checking you out during literature," Sarah said as she pulled out her make-up bag. Jayden rolled her eyes at the statement before sitting down on the blonde's bed.

"I'll believe that when pigs fly," she replied.

"Or when they become the cleanest animals on the planet," Brooklyn added. Jayden nodded in agreement to her statement while Kate chuckled and Sarah gave her a mock glare.

"And you have no right to talk because I saw you giving Reid the eye," Kate said. Brooklyn laughed at that before muttering something about craziness and Kate. The mocha-skinned just gave her the finger.

"Okay children, enough teasing," Sarah said as she began applying the make-up on Jayden's face. Kate shot the blonde a glare before beginning to do Brooklyn's make-up. There were a few gripes and grumbles heard from the feisty teen, but Kate just smacked her up side her head.

"Shush," she commanded and Brooklyn reluctantly complied. Sarah laughed while Jayden rolled her eyes. Those two acted like they had known each other for years.

Soon, the make-up was done and Brooklyn stated she would do her own hair along with Jayden. Sarah and Kate complied and began getting ready themselves. Brooklyn just straightened her hair before running down the hall to get her clothes. Jayden curled the ends of her hair into soft curls before leaving the dorm to gather her own clothes from her dorm. Sarah let her hair fall in messy curls around her shoulders with her bangs pushed back behind her ears. She pulled on a pair of hip-hugger denim jeans and a white halter-top. Kate pulled her hair up into a high ponytail with a few strands hanging to frame her face. She wore a denim skirt that reached just above her knees with a chain belt hanging on her hip. She wore a navy-blue one-strap that had gems placed on the strap and around the middle.

"Fabulous," Kate said as she stared at herself in the mirror. Sarah laughed before checking herself out in the mirror as well. Then, the sound of the door opening alerted the two. They turned and found Brooklyn and Jayden entering.

Jayden wore a pair of hip-hugger jeans along with a red, off-shoulder shirt. Brooklyn wore a denim skirt with a belt looped into the wholes with silver skulls shining. Her shirt was a dark green tank-top over a black tank-top.

"This party isn't going to last forever," Brooklyn said. Kate just rolled her eyes before grabbing her purse and following Brooklyn out the door. Sarah and Jayden smiled before looping arms and left the room.

"I called the boys and told them we'd just meet them there," Kate said as they stepped outside.

"That's fine, I don't think we could have piled every single one of us into one vehicle anyway," Sarah replied as they reached her car, but she noticed Jayden and Brooklyn walked further down the parking lot.

"Where are you two going?" Kate yelled. Jayden just held up a single finger motioning for them to wait. Sarah glanced to her roommate in confusion before looking back to where the two disappeared. Then, the sound of two engines filled the night sky.

Jayden pulled in front of Kate and Sarah in a white Eclipse Spyder GT that was a convertible. The top was down and the girls could see the inside was made of tan leather with the radio blaring out rock music. Then, Brooklyn appeared beside Jayden on a Katana crotch-rocket that was blue with silver stripes running down the sides.

"Wow, nice rides," Kate commented as she walked around the two. Sarah nodded her appreciation with her mouth slightly open. Jayden laughed before motioning for the blonde to close her mouth. She blushed and did so quickly, but there was a small smile on her lips.

"So, we ready to go?" Brooklyn asked. The other three nodded before Sarah and Kate climbed into Jayden's car. With a nod to Brooklyn, the brunette quickly pulled out onto the road and turned to her left. The motorcycle was right behind the car all the way to the club.

* * *

"This place is chaotic," Jayden muttered as the four girls entered Nikki's. Teens were gathered around tables having the time of their lives with music blaring through the speakers, drinks being served everywhere you turned, and hot bodies everywhere for anyone to stare at.

"Heaven is what this place is," Brooklyn replied with a devilish smirk. Sarah snorted while Kate gave the other girl a high-five. With laughter escaping from their lips, the four girls maneuvered their way around the crowds. They noticed the looks they were receiving, but merely smiled back politely and moved on. Sarah looked for her boyfriend, hoping to get a few dances in before the four boys, mainly Reid, got themselves in some sort of trouble. Turning her head when she felt a nudge, she saw Kate pointing over to their right. Looking in that direction, she saw the four boys laughing as they shot pool and drank beer.

"Typical," the blonde muttered with a smile before moving towards them. Caleb welcomed her with a smile and kiss before wrapping one arm around her waist. Kate hugged Pouge then he kissed her lips before grabbing her hand. The two couples began talking amongst themselves, oblivious to the looks they were receiving from their other friends.

"Does that not make you wanna hurl?" Reid asked as he glared at the couples kissing. With a shake of his head, he bent down and set up for his shot.

"Leave them alone Reid," Tyler said with a look to his blonde friend. Reid glared at him while shooting him the finger.

"Is Reid jealous that those two are actually happy?" Brooklyn asked with a chuckle.

"In your dreams Barbie," the blonde boy snapped. Brooklyn narrowed her eyes at those words before smirking. She reached over and grabbed his beer while he looked at her in astonishment. Raising the bottle with a victorious smile, she took a few deep gulps of the beer before placing it back beside Reid.

"Barbie's don't drink beer," she replied before grabbing Jayden's hand, who had been laughing the whole time, and dragging her off to the dance floor.

"Did she seriously just drink out of my bottle?" Reid asked as he looked to his beer that was now almost gone.

"I think Reid may have found his match," Caleb said. He had watched the whole thing with amusement and now wished he could have taken a picture of it. Reid looked to him then back to his beer.

"Damn," was all he could say.

* * *

Jayden and Brooklyn were dancing amongst a few small groups when it happened. Jayden had felt this slight tingling feeling running up her spine and then the feel of a hand on her wrist. Turning her head, she found sharp, gray-blue eyes staring at her intently. Blinking slowly, she realized the eyes belonged to a boy with strong features an a devilish smirk was on his lips. He wore a simple gray t-shirt with a pair of jeans that fit his form well.

"Hey there baby," he cooed with his other arm coming to wrap around Jayden's waist. The brunette raised an eyebrow at this before looking over to Brooklyn. A boy with the same appearance as the one trying to dance with her was talking with her friend. Brooklyn, however, seemed annoyed that someone had interrupted her dancing.

"Is that your friend?" the boy asked.

"And who are you to ask?" Jayden retorted.

"Blaine Crowe," he replied. At that, she turned with a confused look on her face. She heard that name somewhere, but she was unclear as to where. But, the feeling she got from hearing that name wasn't exactly a good one. There was something about that name and the smirk Blaine was wearing on his lips that unnerved Jayden.

"Nice to meet you Blaine Crowe, but I think I better stop my friend from killing from what I assume is your brother," the brunette said as she looked over to see a very angry Brooklyn.

"Oh, Lucas can take care of himself," Blaine replied with a smirk. Jayden began to feel as if this guy was more of an arrogant jerk than Reid was. And that was saying a lot.

"Well, I really need to get back to my friends," she tried again, but froze when she saw something in Blaine's eyes. They did hold a playfulness before, but now they seemed to hold something she would describe as anger. Then, she felt a pain shoot through wrist that felt almost like fire. Looking down, she saw his hand was gripping her wrist very tight and the feeling in her hand was slowly decreasing.

"You're hurting me," Jayden said as she tried to wrench her hand from his. Blain just smiled before bending close to her ear and whispered.

"Just like I did before."

The brunette began to grow even more scared at those words. Looking around, she noticed Brooklyn had disappeared along with Lucas. Tyler and Reid were talking to a few girls off in the far corner, out of sight of what was happening. And Caleb and Pouge were dancing with Kate and Sarah, completely oblivious to everything around them.

"They can't save you," Blain whispered in her ear. Jayden whimpered as the pain in her wrist began to increase even more. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to think of some way to get out of this. The music was too loud for anyone to hear her scream and the others were too busy to notice what was happening.

Fear was beginning to course through her veins at a faster rate. She had no idea what Blaine wanted, but just the feeling of him right there sent chills up her spine. It was almost as if her body knew who he was, but her mind didn't. Opening her eyes, Jayden stared back at the smirking Blaine. Her fear an anger began to mix as she continued to stare at him. He knew the trouble she was in and knew there was no escape.

And he enjoyed it.

"Let go of me you asshole!" Jayden shouted. Her hands clenched into tight fists and her jaw became clenched. She didn't understand what was happening, but Blaine seemed to see something that had him worried. She watched as his eyes widen slightly and his hand slowly began releasing her wrist. Suddenly, all of her anger and fear seemed to just flow out of her and straight at Blaine.

In flames.

Small sparks of fire licked at his shirt and began burning all that it touched. The flames dropped to the floor and covered the surrounding area. Screams began erupting as the flames increased, but she stood rooted to her spot. Blaine cursed before taking off along with the rest of the teens. Jayden felt her mouth fall open and tears begin to fall from her eyes.

How had she done that?

Before she could think of it anymore, the feel of someone grabbing her hand brought her back to reality. She looked to find Tyler's concerned face, but she didn't have the energy to explain. Besides, how could she explain something when she didn't even understand it herself.

* * *

A.N.- That's the first chapter, so review and tell me what you think please! Also, if it seemed I was being too dramatic or something, sorry, I was just trying to fit the scene like I saw it in my head. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Book of Ancients**_

A.N.- Yeah, I got reviews! I love you guys! Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to my first reviewers!

* * *

Jayden felt the cool blast of air hit her in the face as she raced outside. Nausea seemed to be the only thing that she could feel at the moment. Her head was spinning from all that had just happened in a matter of moments and the faint feeling of her wrist throbbing also registered in her mind. Looking around, she found herself faced with frightened teens as they continued to run.

"Jayden," Tyler spoke. This jarred the brunette from her thoughts slowly. She looked over to him and found his gaze was full of worry. He walked over to her quickly and wrapped his arms around her. She stood frozen for a moment, an image of Blaine flashing through her mind before she slowly returned the gesture.

"Is the first night's always like this?" she questioned, it what she hoped, was a funny voice. Tyler chuckled softly before slowly letting her go. He looked Jayden over for a moment, trying to ease his troubled thoughts. She was okay, there was nothing to be worried about.

"Tyler, Jayden!" Caleb's voice floated over the crowd. The two teens looked to the direction the voice had come from and found Caleb rushing over to them with Sarah, Pouge, and Kate right behind them.

The four looked slightly out-of-breath, but when they reached Tyler and Jayden, they looked a little relaxed.

"We tried to reach you, but the crowd just pushed us on out the door," Kate said.

"How did that fire happen anyway?" Pouge asked as he wrapped a comforting arm around his girlfriend. Jayden felt herself begin to grow nervous as she thought back to what had happened. She was still unsure as to how she had done it and found herself afraid that it would happen again.

"No one knows, but I bet it was a punk trying to look cool in front of his friends," Caleb answered as he looked back at the burning building. Firefighters seemed to have gained control over the flames and were slowly, but surely, putting the fire out. No one seemed to be hurt, then Jayden did a double take. Looking back at her friends, she realized Reid and Brooklyn were missing.

"Guys, where's Reid and Brooklyn?" she asked in a panic. The others looked around and seemed to realize the other two members of their group were no where to be seen.

"We thought you guys knew where they were," Sarah replied. Jayden felt herself begin to tremble at the thought of her two new friends being caught in a blaze she started. Suddenly, she felt the nausea return and turned to empty the contents of her stomach. The gentle hand of someone rubbing her back eased some of her discomfort, but not enough.

"It'll be okay," Tyler's voice whispered in her ear. She turned to the brunette and found grateful tears filling her eyes. He was probably the one person she needed now more than ever.

"Look, we'll split up and search for them," Caleb said.

"But, call for help if you need it," Pouge added. Jayden composed herself and nodded in agreement. The feel of Tyler's hand sliding into hers and giving a reassuring squeeze brought a small smile to her face. Sarah and Caleb took off in one direction while Pouge and Kate in another.

"Come on," Tyler urged gently. Jayden nodded and began moving quickly through the crowd. They called their missing friends' names, but no one answered. The teenagers in front of them were beginning to separate, letting movement become easier. Tyler would glance back every few minutes to make sure that Jayden was still close by.

"Brooklyn!" she shouted once more. The darkness remained quiet, adding to her already frazzled nerves. Looking around, she saw Tyler was having no luck finding Reid either. The boy turned to her and she brought a hand up to cover her trembling lips. Hot tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks and dry sobs tore at her throat.

"They're okay, I swear," Tyler whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. Jayden tried to smile at that, but found she didn't have the energy. She just laid her head on his shoulders, praying that her friend was okay.

* * *

"That idiot is so dead when I see him!" Brooklyn snarled as she stood from her sitting position. Reid looked over to the angry teen and smirked. They were two blocks away from Nikki's and had yet to found the others.

"I'd like to see that fight," the blonde commented. She rolled her eyes at him before giving him the finger. "Love too," he added to the comment. She gave him a disgusted face before continuing on her way. He just laughed before falling in beside her.

"I can't believe that Lucas Crowe guy thought he could scare me by gripping my hand like he was about to break it," Brooklyn continued. Reid glanced over at her, curious about what exactly happened. Though he had got there to see Brooklyn snatch her hand from Lucas's, the fire erupted before he could say anything to the guy. Thinking of the fire, Reid remembered the sudden feeling of power fly through the room, but it had disappeared as quick as it appeared. But, the feeling of the power didn't feel like the others, it felt more untamed and one-force based. Theirs, however, felt more controlled and multi-based.

Strange.

"Reid, how do we get back to Nikki's?" Brooklyn's voice broke through his thoughts. He turned to find she was standing at the street corner looking at him for an answer.

"That way," the blonde said as he pointed to his left. The two soon began making their way down the street, hoping to find their friends in the process.

Brooklyn glanced at Reid every few seconds, curious as to why he was being so quiet. Usually, he would be so loud and talkative that she found she wanted to duck-tape his mouth shut. But, she would rather take the talkative Reid than the quiet one. This one seemed to be so out of reach and considering the recent events, she would like to have someone to talk to.

"So, is it always this exciting?" she asked with a soft smile. Reid snapped from his thoughts and looked back to his companion.

"Well, sometimes, but never this exciting," he replied.

"This must just be for me then," she countered.

"You're not that special," Reid added. Brooklyn rolled her eyes at that, but a small chuckle escaped her lips anyways. The blonde found himself enjoying that chuckle, but liked her smile more. From the moment he met her, something was unique about her.

"Finally, we made it," Brooklyn said. Reid turned and found that they had indeed arrived back at Nikki's. Smoke was floating up into the air, covering the full moon up with nothing but darkness.

"Looks worse than I thought," Reid said. Brooklyn turned to the boy and rolled her eyes. Then, she began searching for Jayden and the others. The boy just smirked at her retreating back before following her.

They called out their friends' names, but there was no response. The two made there way into the crowd of teens, calling their friends. Still, there was no response. Brooklyn began to worry, her eyes darting back and forth through the crowds and her calls becoming more frantic.

"Reid, do you or the others bring your cell phones?" she asked.

"The others did, but mine was dead," he replied. She cursed, trying to remember if one of the other girls brought their's. Then, her lips formed into a smile as she snapped her fingers.

"Sarah has hers and I have mine," she said.

"Her numbers 342-7756," he supplied. Brooklyn nodded and began dialing the number, excited that she may find Jayden after all. The phone rang just one time before the sound of Sarah's frantic voice came over the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Sarah, where are you?"

"Brooklyn, where are you?"

"I'm standing with Reid in the middle of the parking lot at Nikki's,"

"Hang on, we'll be there in just a few seconds, okay?

"Alright, but is Jayden with you guys?"

"Yeah, she's on her way there now,"

"Alright," Brooklyn finished before hanging up along with Sarah. Looking to Reid, she smiled before looking everywhere to find Jayden. Then, she sighed with relief as she saw her brunette friend rushing towards her. They engulfed each other in hugs along with laughter escaping their throats.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Jayden hollered as she pulled away from Brooklyn.

"Sorry, but this night was just too bland for me," Brooklyn replied. The brunette laughed as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. Soon, the others joined them and began questioning them about how they ended up two blocks away. After explaining everything, everyone agreed it would be a good time to go back to the dorms.

* * *

The next morning everyone was talking about the fire at Nikki's. Some said it was part of a gang war others claimed a candle fell. The stories ranged from really over-dramatic to simply mellow. But, every time Jayden heard someone speak of it, she flashed back to the memory of Blaine and what had really caused the fire. It still made her stomach turn every time she remembered the feeling of the power rush through her veins. It was exhilarating and dangerous all at the same time. Another reminder was her bruised wrist. It had turned a nice shade of purple with blue spots every now and then. She managed to hide it with a large bracelet, but the bracelet began to make her wrist hurt. Now, she was sitting at a lunch table holding her wrist.

"This is going to take a while to heal," the brunette muttered as she stared down at the bruise. She hissed slightly as she touched the tender skin. When she got back to her dorm, she was going to put ice on it and just let it rest, screw the essay in literature.

"Hey," the voice of Tyler disturbed her thoughts. She looked up and found he was sitting down with a tray of food. She quickly pulled her wrist to her lap and smiled at him softly.

"Hey, didn't know you had this lunch," Jayden replied.

"Yeah, I did have second lunch with the others, but my World History and Biology class were switched," he said. She nodded with wide eyes, but instantly began laughing along with him. Soon, the laughter died down and the two were stuck in an awkward silence.

"Thank-you for doing what you did last night. Just knowing that I had someone there for me really helped me calm down. Along with the puking, but you helped mostly," Jayden stated. Tyler seemed somewhat surprised that he was getting thanked for something which had her curious. Did the others not thank him for things? He didn't appear to be the type of guy that would be cruel and selfish, almost like Reid.

"No problem," he replied hesitantly. She nodded with a soft smile appearing on her lips. He grinned back, but his eyes soon fell back to his tray. Jayden bit her lip in confusion, unsure if Tyler was acting like this because of her or if this was just how he was with girls in general. Without realizing it, she had bumped her bruised wrist against the bottom of the table.

Hissing in pain, Jayden slowly lifted the throbbing hand out into the open and saw Tyler's concerned gaze.

"What happened?" he asked quickly as his hands shot forward to gently grab her wrist. She bit her lip as some of his probing send shivers of pain running up her arm.

"I think someone grabbed my wrist when we were running out and they just gripped too hard in fear," she lied. She was never known as the best liar, but she could pull one by with little trouble. Looking to Tyler, she wondered if this time would ruin her record. He looked at her as if he was unsure, but nodded his head in agreement.

"They must have had some grip," he muttered as he continued to exam her wrist. Then, he let laid it gently on the table before turning his gaze back to her.

"Yeah, totally got me by surprise," Jayden said. She pulled her hand back slowly and laid it in her lap. Tyler sent her a sympathetic smile, but she just waved it off. He soon returned to eating and she grabbed a book from her book bag.

Tyler was almost done eating and Jayden was half-way through her book when they saw Brooklyn walking towards them. She seemed slightly out of breath, but her eyes held anger. The brunette raised an eyebrow at that before looking to Tyler. He looked somewhat afraid and confused at the same time.

"Yes?" Jayden asked once Brooklyn reached them.

"I need you in the library, now," she replied. Jayden gave her a look that demanded an explanation, but Brooklyn just motioned for her to follow. Sighing, she placed her book bag in her bag, waved bye to Tyler, then got up and followed Brooklyn.

* * *

"Why is it that we are going to the library?" Jayden asked as they walked down the quiet halls. She and Brooklyn had just left the lunchroom, but the latter still hadn't given a reason as to why she had to come.

"You remember when you told me your best subjects were Literature and World History back when we first met?" Brooklyn countered. The brunette gave her a confused look but nodded nonetheless. "I need help," she whispered.

"You're kidding right? You told me the first day we met that you would never ask for help and now you're asking for my help?" Jayden replied.

"I know what I said nimrod, but if this essay wasn't twenty percent of my grade I wouldn't even do it," Brooklyn fired back. All the brunette could do was laugh as she pushed the door to the library open and motioned for her friend to enter. Said friend just gave her the finger before groaning as she entered the room full of books. Jayden followed right in behind her, quieting her laughter as she got a stern look from the librarian.

The two friends sat down at an empty table and Brooklyn got out the book she claimed was written by the devil himself. Jayden just shook her head, holding in her laughter, and opened it to the correct page. Reading over the material quickly, she got a good idea of what Brooklyn should write.

"Start of simple in your introduction, then get major in your body," she started off saying. Brooklyn seemed like she was following, but Jayden knew her friend was completely lost. Sighing softly, she decided that this one book wasn't going to cut it.

"Look, you go grab two more books from the World History section and I'll wait here, hopefully with the outline for your paper," the brunette said. Brooklyn nodded with fake enthusiasm, but soon decided that getting books was much better than trying to write a paper.

Brooklyn walked down one aisle of the World History Section, boredom evident on her face. She didn't see anything that really related to her topic for the essay which only aggravated her more. As she turned and made her way down another aisle, the feel of someone's hand grabbing her wrist made her freeze. Before she could throw the person over her shoulder, she was spun around to face the last person she wanted or expected to see.

"You!" she hissed softly, aware that the librarian would kick her out if she was too loud. Yes, she wanted to kick this guy's ass, but her paper was more important at the moment. Lucas Crowe just smirked before tightening his hold on her wrist.

"We didn't get to finish our little talk," he whispered.

"Oh yes we did," Brooklyn hissed right back as she fought to pull her wrist free. The hold just became stronger and more painful. She winced at the feeling, suddenly wishing that Caleb, Pouge, Tyler, hell even Reid, was here.

"They can't save you," Lucas whispered in her ear. Brooklyn grew confused at those words, baffled that he had known what she was thinking. Usually, she was good at shielding her emotions.

"You know Spirit, I missed you," the boy continued to whisper. At the nickname, she froze. This feeling of horror seemed to wash over her as she let the name stick in her mind. She knew that name from somewhere and the way he said it, almost as if he had just spoke of it yesterday. Her eyes were slightly wide as she looked Lucas straight in the eye. His smirk was still in place, the image very familiar. Her body was registering his presence, but her mind wasn't.

"I can't wait to finish what I started," he continued as his hand tightened viciously around her wrist. She whimpered in pain, but she really wanted to scream. Tears were threatening to fall, but she blinked them back. He enjoyed the pain she was in and that only furthered to increase her anger.

"Go to Hell," Brooklyn cursed as she slammed her foot into Lucas's stomach. He grunted and bent over, but that was all the time she needed. She threw her hands forward and felt this unbelievable feeling of power rush through her veins. Then, it all flowed down into her palm and fingertips before shooting out at the still bent over Lucas.

It was a torrent of wind.

The air just rushed forward, almost like a tornado, and pushed Lucas right off the ground and into the wall behind him. A few books from their shelves, but his body was the only real thud that echoed in the air.

Brooklyn blinked slowly, unsure if what she saw was real. Looking down to her hands, she wondered if she really felt that amazing rush of power. Did she really just do that?

"Brooklyn?" Jayden's voice echoed in her ears. Turning around, she saw a shocked brunette staring at Lucas with slight fear then turning to her. Brooklyn worried that Jayden would react in fear, but she slowly moved towards her with a look of amazement and curiosity.

"You too?" the brunette whispered. Before Brooklyn could question what she meant, the librarian appeared. She looked at the mess made by the unconscious Lucas before turning her steely gaze to the two girls. They looked to one another before making their way quickly back to their books and rushing out of the library.

* * *

"So, you're the one that started the fire at Nikki's?" Brooklyn asked as the two sat in the courtyard of Spenser. Jayden had just told of what had happened at Nikki's and showed her the bruise on her wrist. The former was amazed that the brunette could actually create fire and was even more excited that she wasn't the only one with these unique abilities.

"Yeah, but I didn't understand how I did it and then I come to see what's taking you so long and what do I see? You blowing Lucas Crowe up into the air and smashing him against the wall," Jayden replied.

"Why do you think we have these powers? I mean, this could all just be some dream," Brooklyn questioned.

"If I was having a crazy dream, pink snakes and bunnies would be talking to you right now," Jayden answered. Brooklyn chuckled at that, but soon her mirth died.

"We have to keep this from the others," she whispered.

"Thank-you Sherlock," the other girl replied. Brooklyn rolled her eyes before giving her the finger.

"I'm serious, they can never know about these powers," she hissed.

"We don't even understand these powers!" Jayden fired back. The raven-head teen shot her hand forward and covered the brunette's mouth.

"First off, no need to shout it out to the world," she stated angrily. The brunette glared at her before rolling her eyes and surrendering. Brooklyn pulled her hand away, but she was still glaring at her friend.

Before they could say anymore, Reid stepped out into the courtyard. The girls turned to see him walking towards them with his famous plastered on his lips. Brooklyn rolled her eyes, beginning to grow annoyed by that smirk. Jayden just laughed her friend, the former conversation totally forgotten.

"What are you two lovely ladies doing?" Reid asked.

"We were enjoying the time away from you," Brooklyn replied. The blonde teen laughed before giving her the finger. She shook her head, but there was a signs of a small smile appearing on her lips.

"We were actually just talking about this paper she has to do for World History," Jayden added.

"I finished that thing last night," Reid said. The two girls looked to one another before looking back at him with shocked expressions. "What? Tyler's a good roommate," the blonde continued. With that, the two turned from shocked to annoyed.

"That's real sweet," Jayden said.

"No wonder you have an A in that class," Brooklyn pouted. She looked over to Jayden and the brunette laughed before shaking her head.

"In your dreams," she chuckled.

"Whore," Brooklyn replied. Jayden smiled before placing her fingers to her lips and placing it to her butt. Reid found himself laughing at the two's antics which was soon joined by said two laughing as well.

"So, since there is a free period now, do either of you ladies want to come for a swim?" he asked.

"Why not, we haven't been swimming in a while," Brooklyn said. Jayden just shrugged before grabbing her things and following the two back inside.

* * *

"Thank whoever is listening that I decided to bring my bathing suit against my mom's wishes," Brooklyn said as she pulled out her bathing suit. It was a simple black two-piece that had two strips of fabric running diagonal down her stomach to connect with her bottom.

"I can see why she would object to you bringing it," Jayden replied as she finished putting on her bathing suit. Hers was a blue two-piece with three thin straps covering one shoulder. Silver stars were painted randomly all over the bathing suit.

"It looks sexy," Kate commented. She stood in front of the mirror, admiring her bathing suit. She wore a red two-piece that the top was strapless with a silver ring in the middle of the top.

"Guys, we all look sexy," Sarah said as she stepped out of the changing room. She wore a white two-piece that had two strips of fabric running down the side with gold rings in the middle.

The other three nodded before bursting into laughter. When they exited the changing rooms, they found the boys were already in the water and competing.

"Do they ever take a break from trying to beat each other?" Jayden asked as the girls moved around to the benches and sat down. So far, it looked like it would be a tie between Pouge and Caleb, but Tyler and Reid weren't that far behind.

"Only when they eat," Kate laughed. The other three chuckled at their friend's joke, but their attention was turned back to the boys. It seemed Caleb won with Pouge and Reid tying right behind him.

Once the boys got out of the water, they turned to see four smirking girls. Caleb approached Sarah and placed a gentle kiss to her lips along with Pouge to Kate. Reid and Brooklyn rolled their eyes at the couples but Tyler and Jayden just smirked.

"You girls look hot," Reid commented as he sat down beside Brooklyn.

"What are you talking about? We always look hot," Brooklyn replied. The others laughed while Reid just scoffed.

"So, we getting in the pool anytime this century?" Jayden asked as she stood up and made her way to the water's edge. Before she could realize what was happening, she found herself submerged into the cold water. Popping back up to the surface, she glared at the smiling face of Tyler.

"You should be shot," Jayden snarled before her frown turned into a smile. Tyler just laughed before diving into the water beside her. Then, she turned to find everyone else was jumping in all around her.

"Boy, do I love this school," Brooklyn muttered as she popped back up to the surface. Sarah and Kate laughed before dunking her head back underwater. Jayden started to laugh at her friend's predicament, but found she was pulled under by her ankle. Opening her eyes underwater, she found a smirking Tyler. Shaking her head as best as she could, she slapped him upside the head before resurfacing.

Looking over to her right, she found Sarah and Caleb play-fighting. Pouge and Kate were lounging around and talking to each other. Then, she turned to her left and found Reid and Brooklyn actually talking civil to each other.

"What are you ass wipes doing in here?" a new voice asked. Turning around, she found a boy with shaggy brown hair in a pair of swimming trunks was standing over her. He was tan and muscular, but just the way he spoke and carried himself made Jayden dislike him.

"Aaron, go to Hell," Reid replied.

So this was Aaron.

"Why don't you shut up bitch or come suck my dick," he challenged. Jayden narrowed her eyes up at the boy. He seriously needed to watch that loud mouth of his. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Brooklyn had dived under the water and was swimming towards her. She popped up right beside her and that seemed to catch Aaron's attention.

"New babes," he commented.

"Old ass," Brooklyn retorted. Aaron's face became confused before he finally understood what she meant. His anger showed clearly on his face, but Brooklyn just remained calm while he began throwing a tantrum.

"Bitch!" he hollered before moving to grab her arm. Jayden's eyes flashed with anger before she reached out and grabbed his wrist. He looked to her and she let her face do all the talking.

"Two on one, no problem," Aaron said as he reached with his other arm to grab her. Before anyone could realize what happened, Aaron fell head-first into the pool. Jayden let go of his wrist as he went under, but she looked to Brooklyn in confusion. Turning around, she found a smirking Reid, but his eyes held anger. Sarah was giving him a disapproving look along with the rest of the guys, but Kate seemed as confused as they did.

Something was off.

"Well, I think our time is up," Caleb said as he climbed out of the pool. He helped Sarah out of the pool while Pouge helped Kate. Reid and Tyler climbed out of the pool and turned to help Jayden and Brooklyn. The two girls, however, just waved them off and climbed out of the pool themselves. They all changed and laughed as a fuming Aaron started cursing them as they walked out of the pool.

But, Brooklyn and Jayden glanced to each other and thought about what had just happened. The place where Aaron had stood was dry so there was no way he could of slipped. Jayden thought it might have been Brooklyn, but the girl adamantly denied it was her. They looked to the boys and found themselves growing curious. Then, Jayden grabbed Brooklyn's arm, her eyes wide.

"Oh my God," she whispered. She didn't care that the others were continuing on their way, oblivious that the two had stopped in the middle of the hall.

"What?" Brooklyn asked.

"Reid's eyes were returning to normal when I looked back at him," she replied.

"What?" the latter asked again.

"Reid's eyes were turning back to his normal shade of blue," the brunette clarified.

"From what color?" the raven-head probed, confused ad to why this was important.

"From black," Jayden whispered.

* * *

A.N.- There's chapter 2! I'm so excited for more reviews! Anyway, tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Book of Ancients**_

* * *

**__**

_Her eyes were wide with fright as she stared at the massacre before her. Bodies laid everywhere, burning or melting in the flames. Tears were slowly flowing down her cheeks as she backed slowly out of the room. Turning around quickly, she bumped into someone with a scream erupting from her throat._

"_Kate!"._

"_Brooklyn!" Kate replied. Her arms shot around her friend's neck, pulling her close to her. Brooklyn wrapped her own arms around Kate's body, hoping to ease her friend's fear. _

"_We have to get out of here," she shouted. Kate nodded and made her move to leave with Brooklyn right behind her. They raced past the flames, searching for a way out. They would cringe as dieing cries of pain and fear would reach their ears._

_Suddenly, the sound of an explosion reached their ears along with Sarah and Jayden's cries. Brooklyn and Kate looked to one another before trying to search for them. Flames were on either side of them, licking at them dangerously. Smoke filled the air making it hard to see and breath._

"_Sarah!" Kate yelled before beginning to cough._

"_Jayden!" Brooklyn cried before shutting her eyes as they began to sting._

_Only the sound of the flames crackling and bursting filled the air. Kate looked to her friend with utter fear in her eyes. Where were they? They couldn't be dead, could they?_

_Then, a small whimper caused them to turn their heads. Looking to their right, they found a pile of boards lying on top of two bodies._

"_Oh God!" Brooklyn cried as she fell to her knees and began digging her friends out. Kate fell down beside her, digging through the rubble. They found Sarah lying on her side, blood streaming from the side of her head. Scratches covered the side of her face, arms, and some spots on her neck. Burn marks were on her stomach, red splotches that looked horrible with white spots in the center. Jayden laid next to her, almost in the same shape as Sarah, but Kate noticed with disgust that her arm was laying at an odd angle._

"_We have to hurry," Kate said. Brooklyn nodded, but the sound of approaching footsteps made them freeze. Turning around, they saw a figure coming from the fire. He stepped through the flames an at the sight of who it was, both girls screamed._

* * *

Kate shot up from her bed with a loud gasp. Looking around wildly, she saw no flames or boy that was hovering over her. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, the mocha-skinned teen let out a few soft giggles before lying back on her bed. She seriously needed to stop watching horror movies before she went to bed.

Thinking of the horror movie, Kate remembered the way Pouge acted. It seemed Caleb had called and told him about something. Whenever her boyfriend had returned from the kitchen, he seemed a little on edge. Almost like he expected the murderer from the movie to pop out of the screen an attack him.

She had tried questioning him about it, but he just said it was her imagination. That had gotten her blood boiling, but decided not argue with him about one little call. The two had spent the rest of the night in a somewhat eased silence, but Kate knew something was up.

After the movie had gotten over with, she simply kissed him goodnight then returned to her dorm. She knew it seemed rude, but Pouge was keeping something from her, something that seemed really important.

Before her thoughts could go any further, the sound of someone knocking on her door filled the air. She yelled for them to come in and smiled when she found Brooklyn entering. The other girl waved at her before rushing over and jumping onto Kate's bed. The two fell into laughter before a calmness washed over them.

"What are you doing up this early on a Saturday?" Kate questioned as she glanced at the clock. It read 1:30 p.m., but Brooklyn rarely got up until three.

"Kyra woke me up with her consistent nagging about wasting the day," Brooklyn replied with a roll of her eyes. Kate made a sympathetic face while patting her friend's shoulder.

"Well, she is the bitch of this hall," she said. The raven-haired teen burst into laughter at that was soon joined by the mocha-skinned girl. The two laid back on Kate's bed, letting their laughter flow before becoming calm once more.

"Oh, I have something to tell you!" Brooklyn exclaimed with wide eyes.

"What?" Kate asked.

"You know Chris Lawless?" the former continued.

"Yeah, he's on the swim team with Pouge and them," the latter replied.

"He asked me on a date!" Brooklyn all but shouted. Kate's eyes grew big before she let out a squeal.

"No way! Every girl tries to ask him out, but he always turns them down," she said. Brooklyn could only shrug before clapping her hands excitedly.

"Lucky slut," Kate joked.

The two continued to talk about Brooklyn's plans for the date, but Kate's mind wandered for a few moments. As she nodded her head occasionally to show that she was still listening, she began to think back to how close she and Brooklyn had become. Her and Jayden had only been here for two weeks, but the two acted like they had known each other all their lives. Kate understood Brooklyn's personality better and better each day, but not in small portions like a regular person. No, she understood in large portions, almost like she was gaining memories back of what Brooklyn had always been like. Kate found she could come to her new friend with any kind of problem and she would know the solution.

Odd, but helpful.

"So, what about Reid?" Kate suddenly asked. Brooklyn looked up to her friend with a confused gaze. What about Reid? Kate noticed the look and tried to think of a way to elaborate without causing her friend's temper to explode.

"Like, are you two just friends or do you see yourself as something more?" she tried again.

"No…..no we're just friends. He flirts with girls around me all the time and I don't have a problem with it," Brooklyn replied sort of uneasily.

"Are you sure? I mean, I've noticed how Reid looks at you sometimes," Kate continued. She did notice how her blonde semi-friend did look at Brooklyn. It was that look that told those were the only two in the room and there was this emotion in his eyes that gave her chills sometimes. She recognized those eyes because Pouge would have them sometimes whenever he would glance at her thinking she didn't notice.

"Reid and I are just friends. We've only known each other for two weeks and besides, why would I go with a jerk like him," Brooklyn chuckled, but Kate saw the flash of sadness in her eyes. She wanted Reid and her to be more then friends, but she was too prideful to allow herself to ruin a friendship and be embarrassed by the notorious player of Spenser Academy.

"Okay," Kate replied, letting the subject fall.

"Anyways, do you want to do something this afternoon? I mean, we could meet up with Sarah and Jayden somewhere and just have a girls' day," Brooklyn quickly said.

"Sure, I could use a change of scenery for a few hours," Kate replied with a smile.

"Well, I call Jayden and let her know. I think's she's with Sarah in town somewhere, anyways," the former said.

"Sure, we'll just meet them at the _La Bella Luna Café _on Southside," the other answered. Brooklyn nodded before dialing the number.

"Hello?" Jayden answered.

"Hey, Kate and I thought we could meet up with you and Sarah at the _La Bella Luna Café_ for just a girls' day," Brooklyn replied.

"Wow, we were planning the same thing. Yeah, that sounds perfect."

"Alright, we'll see you guys at two."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Well, the plan's all set," Brooklyn said as she tossed her cell phone back on the bed.

"Then, I'm about to get ready," Kate replied.

* * *

"They should be here in thirty minutes," Jayden said as she closed her cell phone. Sarah nodded before taking a bite of her sandwich once more. The two were sitting outside of a small restaurant with a cool breeze nipping at their skin. Jayden pulled her light-weight coat closer to her body, enjoying the warmth. Sarah rubbed her jean-clad thighs in an attempt to get the blood flowing once more.

"I can't believe it's gotten this cold this sudden," Sarah murmured as she finished her sandwich.

"Well, I grew up in the Georgia summer and the Michigan winters so this doesn't really bother me," Jayden replied with a shrug.

"How is that?" the blonde questioned after throwing away her trash.

"My parents got divorced when I was around six and my mom moved to Michigan to be around my grandparents and my dad stayed in Georgia," the brunette replied.

"Wow, that seemed a little harsh for them to do that to you," Sarah added. She could only imagine what that life was like. And from what she pictured, it didn't seem all the appealing.

"It wasn't all that bad. My parents put it that way because those were the roughest seasons of those states and my parents believe those conditions would shape me into a well modeled citizen," Jayden replied with a sarcastic note at the end. Sarah chuckled for a moment before giving her friend an angry look.

"If I heard my kid speak like that, there would be some serious trouble in their future," the blonde retorted.

"Oh yes, greats hugs of death and kisses of poison will seriously scare them," the brunette joked. The two friends fell into fits of laughter as they imagined what Sarah would look like as an angry mother.

Once the two friends calmed down, they decided to drive on over to the café to meet Kate and Brooklyn. The drive was filled with laughter as the two spoke about school and boys. Jayden would dodge the subject of Tyler whenever Sarah brought him up, but the blonde just didn't know when to quit.

"Come on, Tyler's sweet," Sarah continued.

"Yes he is, but we're just friends," Jayden replied. The blonde shook her head with a roll of her eyes. The brunette simply shrugged as she parked her car in front of the café. Looking to her left, she found Kate's Black Mercedes shining like it was brand new.

"What are you two fussing about now?" Brooklyn called as she stepped out of Kate's car.

"Sarah believes me and Tyler would make a cute couple," Jayden replied with a laugh.

"Kate thinks the same about me and Reid," the former said.

"You would," Sarah and Kate in unison. Jayden and Brooklyn stared at their friends with freaked looks before smiling. The four girls entered the café, oblivious to the person who just got out of a red Viper right beside Jayden's car.

* * *

The_ La Bella Luna Café _was just a simply restaurant on the outskirts of town. It was built in the Victorian style, with the café in the bottom of the house and the owner's living space on the second floor. The owners were an old couple who had a grown son and daughter that lived out of state. This just seemed like a nice way to spend the rest of their days.

"Hey Mrs. Daniels," Kate greeted the old woman behind the counter. She waved back with her blue-gray eyes holding a gentleness that only an old woman could.

"Just sit where you like girls," Mrs. Daniels said. The four nodded their thanks before sitting at a table next to the window. A waitress soon appeared and the four ordered. As they sat there waiting for their orders to arrive, they found themselves on the topic of the Sons of Ipswich

"Why are they called that anyways?" Brooklyn asked.

"Supposedly their ancestors were the ones to found the Ipswich Colony," Kate replied.

"Wow," Jayden muttered. She tried to imagine her whole family history just in one small town and found it was much more difficult than many would think.

"Yeah, there are books about their families in every library here," Sarah added.

"Remind me to tell my kids to scatter across the globe," Jayden joked. The girls laughed, but became calm when their orders arrived. Kate ordered a cappuccino with a small sandwich. Brooklyn had a cup of French Vanilla latte sitting in front of her with cookies on a plate beside it. Kate just ordered a hot chocolate, still full from the sandwich earlier. Jayden had a plate of cookies like Brooklyn with coffee with sugar in her hand.

As the girls talked about the boys, Jayden noticed the boy at the counter kept glancing in their direction every now and then. He was about Reid's height with light brown hair that was some-what spiked. He wore a pair of jeans that hugged his form with a brown overcoat. He was cute, but not totally hot. Deciding that she might need to investigate, the brunette excused herself and made her way up to the boy.

"You know, staring isn't nice," she quipped with a small smile. The boy turned to her in surprise, but a grin that seemed somewhat wicked appeared on his lips.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't help notice how beautiful you four were," he replied. Jayden rolled her eyes at that. This boy had to have better pick-up lines than that, right?

"Well, can I get the name of the boy that thinks my friends an I are so beautiful?" she asked. He seemed somewhat hesitant, casting a quick glance in her friends direction, but his grin appeared back on his lips.

"Chase Collins," he said with his hand stuck out. Jayden looked down at it for a moment before grasping it in her own.

"Jayden Ridgeburn," she replied.

Brooklyn glanced in her Jayden direction and found she was talking to a boy. She raised an eyebrow at that, knowing her friend hardly went up to any strange boy and just started talking to them. Looking back to Sarah and Kate, she broke their conversation about Pogue and Caleb to bring their attention to Jayden.

"Do you guys know him?" Brooklyn asked as she pointed to Jayden. Sarah and Kate turned around in their seats to see who she was talking about.

Both had very different reactions.

Kate gasped before jumping up and rushing to the boy's side. It seemed she did know him and hadn't seem him for a long time. Sarah, however, seemed to grow really pale at the mere sight of him. She started to tremble somewhat, her body frozen in the turned position. Brooklyn stared at her friend in worry, wondering why she was reacting this way.

Suddenly, all four drinks at their table seemed jump from their cups and splash on the table. Hot chocolate landed on Brooklyn's nearby hand and she let out a harsh hiss. At that sound, Sarah turned back to her friend and saw her reddening hand. Her eyes widen as she grabbed a napkin and placed it over the blistering hand. She took a quick glance at the boy, her eyes narrowed, before turning back to her distressed friend.

"Come on, we better get you back to Spenser," Sarah said as she stood up. Brooklyn nodded, but kept her eyes trained on Sarah. Had she done that? Before her thoughts could wander, Kate and Jayden returned.

"What happened?" Jayden questioned.

"Hot chocolate accidentally spilt," Sarah replied. The brunette looked to Brooklyn for conformation, but all she saw was confusion in her eyes. Jayden mouthed that they would talk later then followed her friend out the door.

* * *

The four girls arrived back to Spenser and traveled immediately to the nurse's office. People divided like the Red Sea as Sarah led Brooklyn down the hall. Everyone was staring at them in confusion, wondering why the raven-haired teen was holding her hand like it was in great pain.

Sarah and Brooklyn entered the office, but the nurse told Jayden and Kate that they couldn't come in. The two sighed before turning to the waiting chairs just down the hall. They made their way towards them and sat down. Jayden let out a soft sigh before she shook her head with a smile.

"Brooklyn just had to be the one landing in the nurse's office," she said.

"She does like to steal the spotlight," Kate replied.

"Seriously," Jayden added. Before the two could continue to joke about their friend's predicament, they heard four very familiar voices. Looking to their lefts, Kate was surprised when Pogue wrapped his arms tightly around her. Tyler popped in front of Jayden, concern in his eyes. Reid and Caleb stopped and looked to the door of the nurse's office.

"What happened?" Reid asked.

"Brooklyn was an idiot and spilled hot chocolate on her hand," Jayden replied.

"Nothing to bad to worry about," Kate added. She noticed how Reid's shoulders tensed at the mention of Brooklyn's name, but soon became relaxed after her statement.

"Where's Sarah?" Caleb asked.

"In there with her," Jayden supplied. The four boys seemed relieved and sat down beside the two girls.

"Oh guys, you will never believe who we saw today," Kate said with excitement. The boys turned to her, curious as to who she could have seen. However, before she could tell them, the door opened. All eyes were trained to the two figures exiting the nurse's office. Sarah had a soft grin on her face while Brooklyn held a grimace.

"I see you had to cause another stir amongst everyone," Caleb said with a chuckle. Brooklyn laughed dryly before giving him the finger with her sore hand. A pain shot through her fingers at the motion and she pouted as she dropped her hand to her side.

"Just you wait Danvers," Brooklyn muttered as she glared at Caleb. The boys laughed at their friend's glare, but they stopped when she gave them a hurt look.

"You're so mean," she whispered with a few sniffles here and there. The boys looked to one another for advise on how to deal with a situation like this, but all seemed confused. Jayden laughed, Sarah snorted, and Kate just rolled her eyes.

"You guys are total idiots," Brooklyn laughed. The guys were confused for a moment before they realized they had been tricked.

"Come on you guys," Sarah said as she stood up and turned towards the hall where her dorm was located. The girls followed suit, laughter escaping their throats. The boys held bashful looks on their faces, trying to hide the embarrassment of being easily fooled.

* * *

When the girls reached Sarah and Kate's dorm, Jayden decided to head back to her own dorm along with Brooklyn. The two girls parted ways with the group with a small wave and goodbye. Tyler told Reid they needed to get started on their Calculus homework. Reid grumbled, but agreed none the less.

"Well, we would love to stay and chat, but we also have homework and we have a meet tomorrow," Pogue said. Kate nodded before placing a soft kiss on his lips. The couple smiled at each other before she entered the dorm. Sarah told her she would be inside in a minute.

"Caleb, he's back," Sarah whispered. Caleb looked confused, unclear as to who his girlfriend meant. He noticed how her skin paled and her eyes grew wide. He felt her fingers tremble slightly and her voice crack. It had him worried.

"Caleb, Chase is back," she whispered again.

"What?" he hissed.

"At the café earlier, he was at the counter talking to Jayden. Brooklyn noticed him and pointed him out to me and Kate. He looked over at us and I swear Caleb, I thought I was about to scream," the blonde continued. Her boyfriend could see the pure fear in her eyes which only made him want to hurt Chase even more.

"Shush, it'll be okay," Caleb murmured as he wrapped his girlfriend in his arms. Closing his eyes, the teen felt himself beginning to grow angry. He should have been able to defeat Chase with his Ascended powers and his fathers. Having learned his father willed him his powers, Caleb was devastated, but realized that was probably the only act of true love his father would ever really give him. So, he slowly began to heal and realized that because of his father, he was able to save Sarah.

Which is what he planned to do now.

* * *

Sarah soon entered the dorm room and Kate was sitting on her bed. She seemed to be thinking about something pretty hard, with her knees pulled close to her chest and her head resting on top of them. The blonde wondered what could have made her friend become so focused like that.

"Do you sometimes feel as if you know Jayden and Brooklyn?" Kate suddenly asked. Sarah paused in pulling off her shirt and turned to her friend. She held a confused look which only made Kate sigh.

"Like, you've met them before and know almost everything about them," she elaborated. After pulling off her clothes and getting into her pajamas, the blonde crawled into her bed and stared at Kate.

"It may sound strange, but yeah I do," she replied. Kate pulled back the covers of her bed and crawled underneath them. She turned so she was facing her Sarah and laid her head on her soft pillow.

"Me too," she replied.

"Why do you think that is?" Sarah asked after a short pause. Kate just shrugged, unsure herself of why they felt so……connected to the girls.

"I don't know, but I had the weirdest dream this afternoon that Brooklyn and I were in a burning house and we were like thirteen years old. We found each other and were trying to get out and the strange thing is, we heard you and Jayden scream. So, we went rushing into the room where you guys were and found you guys underneath a pile of rubble and you both were unconscious and bleeding pretty bad. Then, this guy walked in from behind me and Brooklyn and when we turned to see who it was, we screamed," Kate explained. As each word fell from her friend's lips, Sarah's eye grew bigger and bigger.

"Are you serious? The same dream happened to me with some differences the morning after Jayden and Brooklyn arrived," Sarah said. Kate now held the confused look.

"What?" she asked.

"I dreamt that I was trying to find you guys and we were the same age as in your dream. I couldn't find no one, but I had become trapped by a wall of fire. Then, Jayden appears and we are holding each other and trying to comfort each other. Then, this loud explosion goes off and we scream," the blonde explained.

"How is it that we have somewhat of the same dream that involves both of them?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, but it let's worry about it later. We have that huge Chemistry test tomorrow," Sarah said as she pointed to the clock. Kate groaned at that, but agreed. The lights were turned out and the two fell asleep.

* * *

"So, you're saying that Sarah made the hot chocolate just shoot out of the cup?" Jayden asked. She was talking to Brooklyn on her cell phone in her dorm's bathroom. Her roommate was asleep and she didn't think talking about special powers was the ideal thing to wake up to.

"Yes, she was trembling and I noticed this faint blue light on the tips of her fingers. Then, I ended up having my hand burned. It all had something to do with what's his name," Brooklyn replied.

"His name's Chase Collins an apparently he came here for a little while like a month ago. Then, he just suddenly disappeared according to Kate," the brunette explained.

"Well, all because of the sight of Chase, Sarah wigged out," the raven-haired teen responded.

Jayden became curious about that whole situation. She knew that Sarah and Chase came here around the same time, so that could have something to do with it. But, the way Brooklyn described the way Sarah reacted just didn't fit. Why would her friend react that badly? And on top of that, where did she get powers?

"That seems to be the million dollar question on everyone's mind," Jayden muttered as she thought back to her powers and Brooklyn's. Since it seemed Sarah now joined their little powers club, the brunette began to wonder about Kate. The two were best friends, but could just be two girls becoming best friends like she and Brooklyn did.

"This is all very confusing," the brunette whispered.

"Tell me about it. It seems there is either something in the water here or our parents totally forgot to mention this," Brooklyn answered.

"Look, why don't we wait and see if Sarah or even Kate as these new found abilities like we do, then we'll approach them or we can either start reading up on some stuff about powers manifesting in highly emotionally situations," Jayden suggested.

"That's fine with me, but the boys may start to become suspicious," the other girl replied.

"Well, that's just a risk we're going to have to take," she said. The two girls soon said their goodbyes and hung up. Jayden placed her head in her hands and sighed. It seemed coming to Spenser had much more of an effect that she thought it would.

* * *

A.N.- Third chapter! Sorry it took so long, life kind of got in the way. LOL, anyway, please review and for the one that asked if I could put you in as an OC (sorry, my brain is frozen) I can try, but if I don't in this story, then I'll defiantly do in my next. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Book of Ancients**_

* * *

**__**

Jayden knew she promised Brooklyn that they would hold off the research about their powers, but she was never good at holding back her curiosity. That was why she was now sitting at the computer in the school's library, looking through pages of magical powers and what not. So far, she wasn't having any luck in finding something that seemed worth anything.

"What are you doing?" Tyler whispered in her ear. Jayden jumped slightly, a hand coming to rest over her heart. Looking to the teen beside her, she frowned in annoyance before turning back to the computer screen.

"Nothing much, just an extra credit project for World History," she replied. Tyler looked from the computer screen back to her with a nod of his head. Pulling a nearby chair over to the computer table, he sat down.

"Well, maybe I can help," he suggested.

"Do you know anything about magic?" Jayden asked, hoping to discourage him. Tyler cut his eyes to her, suspicion clouding them. The brunette rose an eyebrow at him, curious as to why he seemed a little hesitant to answer.

"Some, but it depends on the country," Tyler finally replied.

"Well, I haven't decided what country, but Mr. Gallows said he didn't care what country as long as magic has had some sort of magic impact on the society," the brunette explained. Tyler nodded before turning to the screen. He shook his head at the website she was at now and returned to _Google_. He typed in magic and major countries before clicking search. A whole list of items appeared, but something stuck out to Jayden.

"Click on this," she said as she pointed to a link named _Book of Ancients_. Tyler glanced at her before clicking on the link. The page appeared with a large painted image of a book as it's center piece. The book appeared as big as an encyclopedia with worn pages that were yellowish in color and some seemed torn. The cover was brown with what appeared to be a circle in the center that was separated in four parts. A jewel was in each section: a blood-red ruby, a sea-blue sapphire, a leaf-green emerald, and a pale-yellow quartz. Words were written around in the circle in what appeared to be some ancient language. Finally, a golden lock was on the side of the book, holding its many secrets inside.

Jayden motioned for Tyler to scroll down, her mind going into overdrive. She knew she had seen that book before, but there just seemed be a mental wall blocking the memory of where and when. As Tyler scrolled down, she made him stop at a few sections, reading all about the mysterious book. The brunette noticed how Tyler seemed as fascinated as she did, but he appeared more surprised than anything else.

"Stop," Jayden commanded when she spotted the title _Gifts or Powers_. When he did as she asked, the brunette began to read. As she mouthed the words, her excitement and fear continued to build. Everything she was reading seemed to be describing many of the circumstances surrounding hers, Brooklyn's, and Sarah's powers. Before she could read more, the bell rang for sixth period. Jayden cursed, wishing her free period had more time.

"Thanks Tyler," the brunette said as she quickly scribbled the website's address down and placing it in her purse.

"No problem," he replied. She nodded at him and began to turn away when suddenly she felt his hand on her arm.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning back to him.

"I was wondering what you were doing this weekend?" he asked quickly. Jayden noticed a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks and smiled softly. For some reason, she was glad he was asking her this.

"Nothing that I know of, why?" she replied.

Tyler seemed to fumble over his words time and time again before finally blurting it out, "Would you like to go see a movie and get something to eat with me, like a date?". Jayden smiled before nodding her head yes. Looking to the clock overhead, she sighed. Time was against her today. Placing a quick kiss to Tyler's cheek, she rushed out of the library.

* * *

"Where were you?" Brooklyn asked once Jayden rushed into class. The brunette sighed before sitting down in her seat next to her friend.

"I went to the library during my free period and did a little research," she replied. The raven-head teen looked all around before leaning in close to her friend.

"I thought we agreed to wait?" she asked.

"I couldn't help myself," the brunette replied. Before Brooklyn could reply, the teacher walked into the room. She pulled back and sighed, a quick glance to Jayden before opening her folder.

While the teacher was talking, Jayden ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and began to write a note. Scribbling a few quick words to Brooklyn, she passed the note to her friend. When the teacher wasn't looking, the raven-haired teen opened the note and read what was written.

_I found this website that I think may help us. - Jayden_

Brooklyn glanced back to her before scribbling a reply. She passed the note to her friend once the teacher turned around. Jayden opened the note and read what her friend wrote.

_What do you mean? - Brooklyn_

Jayden wrote a reply and passed it to her friend.

_I'll tell you after class because its kind of hard to explain. - Jayden_

Brooklyn received the note and nodded after reading it. Jayden nodded her head as well, eager to explain all her findings. Turning back to the teacher, she began taking notes, but every few minutes she would glance at the clock, wishing it would move faster.

The bell finally rang signaling the end of the day which Brooklyn was excited about. Grabbing her books, she followed Jayden down the steps and finally out into the hall. The two jostled their way through the crowd, earning a few glares and words before finally reaching the Jayden's dorm. Thankfully, her roommate was in the library finishing up on a project of hers.

"So, start explaining," Brooklyn demanded as she sat down on Jayden's bed. The brunette turned her attention to her friend before grabbing her laptop. She sat on her bed beside her friend and pulled up the website she found earlier with Tyler's help.

"Book of Ancients?" Brooklyn asked as she read the title. She mumbled something about fantasy freaks with too much time on their hands. Jayden shot her friend an annoyed look before turning back to the page.

"This site says that if one was to read from the book, whatever element their astrological symbol is, that's the power they'll get," she read.

"You were born on April 16th, an Aries which is also a fire sign," Brooklyn mumbled.

"And you were born on June 7th, a Gemini which is an air sign," Jayden replied. Both girls looked to one another, confusion clearly written on their faces. How was this really possible?

"But we don't know Sarah or Kate's birthdays and I think I would remember seeing that book," Brooklyn finally said. She didn't think something like this could be seriously possible. Yes, there were moments that she thought she recognized that book, but she figured it must just be her imagination. So, with a shrug of her shoulders, the raven-haired teen stood from her position and made her way towards the door.

"Then how do you explain the fire that came from my hands and burnt Nikki's? How do you explain the burst of air that came from your hands and pushed Lucas into the bookshelf?" Jayden questioned. The other girl turned to her friend with a groan.

"I don't know okay!" she hissed. Jayden felt her eyes water at the sight of pure fear in Brooklyn's emerald eyes. The two were lost in what to do, nothing in school that could prepare them for this. Then, Sarah had no clue about her powers and the two had no idea how to explain it to her.

"I have no idea why I can do this or why you can, but we can ignore it!" Brooklyn continued with tears slowly falling from her eyes.

"No we can't because for one, we don't have control over this and two, we should be able to explain it somewhat to Sarah," Jayden replied softly, tears flowing down her cheeks as well. Brooklyn shook her head, a dry laugh escaping her throat as she spun around.

After a few moments, the raven-head teen stopped and stared at the door. Jayden noticed how her whole body seemed to stiffen, almost frozen-like. She didn't like this side of Brooklyn, the stiff and cold persona that no one seemed to be able to reach. She should be joking around or at least shouting, not standing quiet and cold.

Suddenly, Brooklyn threw her right hand up into the air and a huge wave of wind rushed towards the bookcase on that side of the room. Books flew everywhere and the shelf smashed roughly against the wall. The desk right beside the shelf rattled and groaned as the wind knocked the legs out on the desk. Soon, the wave of destruction passed and Brooklyn was left breathing heavily. Jayden looked on wide-eyed at the chaos her friend had caused before turning to her friend.

"I'm going for a walk," the raven-haired teen said softly. Before the brunette could say anything, her friend opened the door an exited the room.

* * *

Brooklyn wiped the last of the tears from her eyes and choked back a few sobs. She was standing in the rays of the sun out in front of Spenser. She began to feel sorry for her actions in Jayden's room, but there didn't seem to be no other way to release her frustrations. It seemed as if the whole damn world was against her.

"So, we're meeting later on tonight?" a familiar voice asked. Brooklyn groaned as she turned from her position beside the oak tree to see Reid with a girl heading her way. It seemed he didn't realize she was there and continued to flirt and seduce the girl like a pro. The poor girl fell for it, laughing and smiling every chance she got. Brooklyn leaned against the tree and watched the boy she was slowly developing feelings for kiss another girl on the lips before letting her leave.

She felt like crying or screaming at whatever being thought it was fun to pick on her. Why was she the preferred victim of this generation? Did everyone else just have a bright future or did they just pay off someone? She questioned this mentally as she glared at the sky. Before she could mutter a curse, she realized a person was standing in front of her. Turning her head downward, she mentally cursed as she faced a smirking Reid.

"Glaring at the sky is a sign of insanity, you know," the blonde teen said.

"Don't forget talking to a pompous jerk, either," Brooklyn snapped. She was in no mood for his sarcastic banter right now.

"I'm hurt," Reid replied with a hurt look on his face.

"Good," she answered before pushing past him. Reid stared after her, confused as to why she was acting this way. With a confused expression, he took off after her, determined to discover the reasons of her anger.

"What crawled up your ass?" he asked once he was beside her. Brooklyn stopped and glared at him before giving him the finger.

"Nothing, asshole," she replied. She tried to leave, but Reid grabbed her arm and pulled her back around to face him.

"What's wrong, Brooklyn?" he asked with concern. He noticed the faint signs of tear streaks on her cheeks and found his worry growing. He reached out with a tender hand and touched one cheek and traced the streaks. Brooklyn pulled her face away, her face void of any emotion.

"When were you crying?" Reid whispered. She just kept her head bowed with her eyes closed.

"Brooklyn, answer me," the blonde questioned more forcefully. Brooklyn turned her head to him slowly and he was taken back by the raw anger and sadness that colored her emerald eyes.

"I don't have to tell you anything," she hissed. Pure hatred oozed from her voice causing Reid to grow even more concerned. Why was she acting like this?

"If it involves you being hurt, then you better tell me something," he fired back. His anger was starting to grow, but he knew getting angry with her would be no use.

"I can take care of myself and for the record, I'm not your damn girlfriend," Brooklyn seethed. She snatched her arm from his grasp and began to back away. However, before she could get far Reid snatched her around again. This time, she let her anger go an allowed her power to flow through her veins before unleashing it on Reid. He flew back a few feet before crashing against the ground. Her breathing was heavy and small beads of sweat were forming on her forehead.

"Stay the Hell away from me," Brooklyn spat before turning and running back to the school.

* * *

Kate found herself growing restless. She had just finished her homework and now she was sitting in her room by herself. Sarah was talking with Caleb about something and Pogue was nowhere to be found. That had her curious, but decided not to question him about it…..yet.

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. Yelling for the person to come in, she smiled when she saw Jayden. Yet, her smile soon faded once she saw the serious expression on her friend's face.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"I have to ask you something," Jayden replied. The mocha-skinned teen motioned for the other girl to sit beside her on the bed. Once she did, Kate frowned at the worry that appeared in her friend's eyes.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Do you have any strange abilities?" Jayden replied bluntly. Kate blinked, confused at what she meant.

"Excuse me?" she replied.

"Never mind, must be the dream I had last night," the brunette laughed awkwardly.

"Tell me about it," the other girl replied.

"Well, I just remember that me, you, Sarah, and Brooklyn were running through the woods because someone was chasing us. Then, you turned around and made this large tree fall to block whoever was chasing us," Jayden replied softly. Looking up, she noticed Kate seemed to have a confused look on her face. She looked at Jayden before shaking her head and muttering something about being crazy.

"What is it?" the brunette asked.

"I had the same dream," Kate replied. Both girls looked at one another with confusion and fear shining in their eyes. However, before either could say more on the subject someone rushing into the room stole their attention.

"Brooklyn?" Jayden asked. The raven-haired teen stood in the doorway with tears slowly spilling down her cheeks. She looked pale and scared, a great contrast to her normal hot-headed self.

"I didn't mean to," she whispered.

"Didn't mean to what?" Kate asked.

"I used my power on Reid, but I didn't mean to," Brooklyn answered. Kate's eyes grew wide along with Jayden's. The brunette looked to the mocha-skinned who was looking at Brooklyn like she was crazy. Deciding it was now or never, Jayden grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her towards the door.

"Come on, we have to find Sarah," she said. Kate was struggling to get free, but she held a firm grip on her friend's wrist.

"You two are crazy," she hissed.

"Maybe so, but we didn't ask to be this way," Jayden replied.

"Then why are you acting like this?" the other asked.

"Because for some strange reason, we have powers and so does Sarah. And this may sound crazy, but we believe you do too," Brooklyn replied. Kate was about to reply, but the sight of Sarah made her stop. Sarah was confused, but before she could say anything Brooklyn grabbed her wrist and began dragging her along.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"These two have gone crazy, thinking they an us have powers," Kate filled in. Sarah dropped her gaze and kept her lips tight.

"You believe them?" Kate asked with fake laughter.

"It sounds strange, but for some reason I can control water," the blonde whispered. The four were hit with the cool blast of air as they exited the school. They continued to the parking lot, searching for Jayden's car.

"If you're like us, then you can create it to," Jayden replied.

"You all sound crazy, because we don't have powers!" Kate shouted. They found the car and got in, having to push Kate in with some force. After getting in, Jayden started it up and pulled out. They were soon on the road, but they had no clue where they were heading.

"The fire at Nikki's, I started it. This guy named Blaine made me angry and I just felt this surge of power and the next thing I know, fire is dripping from my fingertips and burning everything in it's path," Jayden stated.

"I created wind that pushed Blaine's brother Lucas into a bookshelf in the library," Brooklyn continued.

"When we were at the meet yesterday an Aaron tried act like he was all big and bad and I grabbed his wrist before he hit me, I looked at his coke and made it jump out of the cup an all over his shirt," Sarah supplied. All three looked to Kate, but she shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"You guys are seriously delusional," she snapped.

"Kate, you know there is a connection between all of us and you know that it isn't normal," Sarah said.

"So, it doesn't mean we have powers," she replied. Before either girls could say anymore, the car spun with screams filling the air. Suddenly, the car flipped and crashed roughly on the road on top of the hood.

A few minutes passed before movement could be seen inside of the car. An arm smashed through the driver side window then a body emerged. Jayden groaned as she pulled herself from the wreck, pain shooting throughout her body. Blood covered her hand that smashed through the glass, but blood was trickling from various parts of her body were her clothes were ripped. Her jeans were ripped at various places along with her t-shirt. Her hair that was once in a ponytail was now laying on her shoulders and becoming matted with blood.

Soon, Brooklyn followed right behind Jayden. She was in the same condition, but her left arm appeared to be broken with a piece of the bone sticking out of the skin slightly. She hissed as she slowly stood up, pain traveling through her veins like a hot fire. Looking to Jayden, she tried to smirk but pain caused her to cry out instead.

The two began to worry about Sarah and Kate, but their worries were eased somewhat when Sarah appeared. She had one eye close and her fingers on her right hand appeared to be broken. Her clothes were in the same condition as the other two, but a long gash was evident on her stomach. She leaned slightly on the car, trying to catch her breath with slow gasps. She grimaced when she looked to her fingers and fought back the urge to hurl.

Kate finally emerged with a soft cry. She had a deep cut on her cheek with several small gashes on her body. She stood up slowly and gasped as she felt her left leg give out. She fell to her knee and groaned. Sarah placed her arm over her shoulder and helped her up, but both girls grimaced at the sight of Kate's leg. It was clearly broken with blood running down the side.

"What the Hell happened?" Brooklyn asked.

"They did," Jayden replied with a glare. The trio turned to see what their friend was looking at and they felt their stomachs tighten at the sight.

Chase, Blain, and Lucas were standing in the middle of the road.

All three held smirks on their faces and their eyes were narrowed in their direction. They stood confidently with their hands either by their sides or behind their backs. Jayden noticed with slight fear that Blaine was staring directly at her and Lucas was staring at Brooklyn.

"It seems we have four little princesses who have lost their way," Chase cackled.

"I wonder what we should do with them?" Lucas replied.

"I say we be the nice princes we are and show them their way home," Blaine said. The three looked to one another before their eyes melted black. Jayden tried to scream for the girls to duck, but it was too late. An invisible force pushed them upwards before letting them crash a few feet away.

Brooklyn and Jayden coughed up a few globs of blood before standing up right again. Sarah cried out loud as she felt the bone tear through her skin more than it already had. Kate hissed as her leg heated up with pain.

"Did we hurt the little princesses?" Chase asked with a snicker.

"No, but the princes are about to be," Jayden snapped before unleashing her anger into a wall of fire that she pushed towards the boys. It reached them, but it was split apart by an invisible fore by Lucas.

"Is that all you got?" Blaine laughed.

"Not quite," Brooklyn yelled as she threw a gust of wind straight at them. However, Chase just moved his wrist and the wind changed directions and crashed into her. She landed with a groan on the pavement, her skin splitting on her cheek.

"You know, when I heard you had powers I thought I was suppose to be afraid, but now I'm just bored," Chase sneered as the three boys finally reached the girls. Sarah yelled and with that a wave of water was unleashed from her hands. It struck Chase by surprise, but he quickly recovered and dissipated the wave with a small wave of his hands. The blonde girl fell to her knees, angry tears splashing down her cheeks. Chase just smile as he finally reached her and cupped her pale and blood-stained chin in his hand.

"He may have saved you from me once, but he's not here now," the boy laughed as he leaned closer to the blonde's face. However, a vine wrapped around Chase's hand and he felt a vine wrap around his legs. Turning his head in the direction of the attack, he was surprised to see Kate.

"Go back to Hell," she sneered before pulling the vines that were emanating from her palms backwards. Chase fell against the pavement with a curse, but laughed as he grabbed the vines and tugged them. Kate yelped before landing hard against the pavement with a loud thud.

"Hell is afraid of me, sweetheart," he said. He slowly pulled Kate towards him and Sarah, but a flame tore the vine apart. Chase turned to see Jayden head-butt Blaine before he back-handed her. She fell to the pavement with a cry. Blaine had a bleeding nose now which seemed to fuel his anger even more as he grabbed Jayden's hair and pulled her up to her feet.

Brooklyn saw her friends in distress and yelled. She kneed Lucas in the groin before sending a wave of air straight at Blaine. He was caught unaware and was sent flying backwards. Jayden fell to her knees, but sent a soft smile in Brooklyn's direction. Brooklyn tried to smile back, but a scream escaped her lips as an invisible struck her back, painfully. She fell to her knees, but an invisible force wrapped around her throat and slowly began choking her as she floated in the air.

Kate and Sarah were trying to hold off Chase, but the same invisible force as the one wrapped around Brooklyn's throat was around theirs. Jayden was in the same predicament as the others. It seemed they were about to die.

"Well princesses, it seems like its time to say goodnight," Chase laughed as he continued to squeeze the life out of their bodies. Sarah and Kate began to cry while Brooklyn fought. Jayden hung limp as her eyes began to close, everything growing dark. Before she fell into unconsciousness, she sent up a silent prayer.

_Tyler, help me._

* * *

A.N.- Chapter 3! Anyway, hope this turned out as well as you guys wanted it, if not, so sorry! Well, please review and give me your thoughts. Oh, I am thinking about making a Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover with the Covenant. So, Draco's Secret Lover, you get your OC if I do it! Just e-mail me or something with what you want her to look like and personality unless you want me to create her. Anyway, tell me what you think of that idea too. 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Book of Ancients**_

* * *

**__**

Pain.

That was the first thing Jayden felt when she awoke. Her whole body felt as if it was nothing but a glob of white hot pain. Cracking her eyes open some, she found she was in a dark room. Blinking slowly, the brunette realized she was in a bedroom. Confusion began to settle in along with a headache. Groaning softly, she sat up and continued to look around.

Jayden knew she was on a bed, but where was a mystery. There was faint signs of a dresser and mirror just across from her with drawers on the other side of the room. Other than that, the darkness was covering everything else. The brunette placed a gentle hand to her forehead and winced when she felt a bruise. Pulling her hand away, she turned to find the door. Once she did, she slowly got off the bed and made her way out of the room.

The hall she stood in seemed to belong in the Victorian era. A chandelier hung above her that seemed to be made out of gold. To her right was a desk with a large vase of multi-ranged flowers. Above the desk was a painting of a man that looked oddly like Caleb. Jayden shook that thought from her head, but cursed when her headache grew.

Moving forward, the brunette found a hall to her right. Stopping for a moment, she wondered if she should continue on. However, the sound of yelling and familiar voices filled her ears. Making her way down the hallway, the yelling continued to grow louder. Jayden could make out the voices of Sarah, Brooklyn, and Caleb, but the others were too muddled together to figure out who they came from.

"We didn't know!" That was Sarah's voice.

"That's bullshit!" Reid's voice for sure.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Caleb's voice she thought.

"If you don't believe us then I don't know why we even trusted you!" Brooklyn, no doubt there.

Jayden frowned as she slowly descended the stairs. The yelling was now full blown an it only added to her headache. Gritting her teeth, she stepped off the last step and turned to find a sad sight.

Brooklyn, Sarah, and Kate were on one side of the room with Caleb, Reid, Pogue, and Tyler on the other. All she could hear through the yells were "lie", "truth", "fear, "hate" which added to her confusion. Then, she spotted an elderly woman seated on the couch in front of the boys. She held her head in one hand with a drink in the other. Brown curls framed her pale face and dark-red lips were set in a frown. She seemed tired and confused, the same feelings that Jayden was experiencing. Looking down, she noticed that her feet were bare making her entrance quiet.

"We trusted you," Caleb's voice brought her back to reality. Narrowing her eyes, she made her way into the living room an also gained the attention of the occupants.

"What would you have us do? Tell you when we found out?" Jayden asked, but coughs soon racked her body. Her throat was dry and sore and the coughs hurt with the bruising. Brooklyn rushed to her friend's side and placed a comforting hand on her back. Sarah raced into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Returning, she gave it to Jayden who took it gratefully. Kate walked over after sending Pogue a glare. She stood back hesitantly, but moved forward when Sarah sent her an approving look.

After a few sips, she stood straight and stared at the boys that were now staring at them. She caught the concerned gaze of Tyler, but he quickly looked away. An immense wave of hurt washed over her when he turned away and she realized she would get no help from him.

"None of us knew about these powers," Jayden started. She glared when Reid scoffed at her words. Brooklyn balled up her hands into fists, but disapproving looks from both Kate and Sarah made her still.

"Mine appeared that night at Nikki's. I started the fire, but I had no clue how," she continued. "Brooklyn's followed, then Sarah's, and finally Kate's. I swear to you, we know nothing of how we have this powers or why," she finished. Sarah nodded along with Brooklyn. Kate just stood still.

"Liar!" Reid shot back.

"You're one to talk!" Brooklyn hissed. Everyone turned to her, confused as to what she could be talking about. The raven-haired teen stepped forward with her hands still balled into fists. Anger glowed in her eyes, almost as if they had turn red themselves.

"Jayden saw your eyes change from black to your regular blue that day Aaron 'mysteriously' fell into the pool. Explain that!" she countered. The boys stood silent, only their eyes traveling to one another.

"So you do have powers," Kate whispered. It was a statement, not a question. Everyone turned to her to see she held a conflicted look on her face. Biting her lip, she appeared nervous to speak, but Jayden's arm wrapping around her in comfort prompted her to continue.

"It would be little things, like books falling off the shelves when Pogue was angry or when girls walked by Reid, their skirts would flip up," she continued. "At first, I didn't think much about it, but it became a regular occurrence, especially with Reid. Then, I began to put the pieces together, but it just didn't make sense. Now it does," the girl finished.

"We don't have powers Kate," Pogue argued. Jayden narrowed her eyes before looking around. She found a glass vase and picked it up. Mumbling an apology, she threw the vase at Pogue. He looked up just in time to see it coming and a rippling wave of energy formed in front of him.

The vase was frozen in mid-air.

"You said something about trust," she said

"Now who's the liar?," Brooklyn asked. Suddenly, her eyes widen and her guard was up as Pogue glared at them with coal black eyes. Reid's eyes bled black along with Tyler's and Caleb's. It seemed a battle was about to begin. Sarah backed up in fright, Kate stood frozen, but Jayden found herself caught in a memory.

* * *

_The fire was roaring all around them as they fought their way through. They were right behind them, stalking them like predators. Sarah was exhausted and hurt, there would be no way she could make it. But, Jayden would be damned if she lost one of her best friends to those two. Those two who had to steal the power from someone else with greed and hunger only in mind. _

"_Jayden, we can't make it to Amanda's car," Kate cried. Brooklyn turned her head at the name with tears spilling down her cheeks. The mocha-skinned teen wiped the tears away an urged her friend on. The brunette and dubbed leader of the group finally realized the trouble they were in. Amanda's car was parked at the end of the driveway that was so far away. It would take them thirty minutes if they ran to reach it. What could they do?_

"_Aunt Kat's," she replied. Sarah perked up at this, her eyes growing wide at her friend's words._

"_Are you kidding? That will take an hour if we took Moonstone Path," Brooklyn countered. Kate nodded her head in agreement. Sarah looked between her friends, her despair beginning to grow._

"_Not Moonstone, we take Blood River," Jayden whispered. The other three gasped at what she said. That path led straight through the woods, but it was the most treacherous. People had become lost in the woods because of that path, but Jayden and Brooklyn knew the woods well._

"_We can make it," she added. The three seemed afraid, but the sound of the growing footsteps behind helped make up their minds. The four girls ventured out of the house and rushed quickly into the woods. Branches scratched at their flesh, creating new wounds. Strange sounds circled all around them, adding to their terror. Farther they went into the woods, their fear and despair growing_

"_There it is," Brooklyn cried as she saw the break in the woods. The dirt path appeared at their feet, the moonlight showing them the way. Hand in hand, they stepped onto the road. Every now and then they would look around to make sure they weren't following them. No one could be seen or heard yet, but there was still that underlying fear._

"_Come on, Aunt Kat's isn't far," Jayden urged. She could see they were tired and scared, but they had to keep moving. _

"_What are we going to do once we reach her house?" Kate asked. So far, no plan had been formed that seemed reasonable._

"_I don't know, but Aunt Kat can help," the brunette answered. In truth, she just wanted to forget all of this happened. Every fiber of her being wished this was a nightmare that she was having trouble waking from. But with each step she took, Jayden doubted her wish was coming true._

_The four walked on in silence the rest of the way. The fear of Them catching up because of hearing their voices kept the girls on edge. Everything was falling apart all around them. And it seemed it wasn't about to get any better. _

_With a sigh of relief, the four found they had reached the end of the path and were only a few yards away from Aunt Kat's house. They urged each other on even though they were weak and felt like falling with each step they took. Just as they reached the porch of Aunt Kat's farmhouse, the door opened an out rushed Aunt Kat._

_Her long, fiery-red hair was flying wildly behind her as she raced to the girls. She wore a pair of jeans with a long-sleeve, white shirt hugging her torso. Her lips were set in a joyous smile as she reached the girls. Yet her eyes, once so blue they could have been mistaken for white, were clouded with worry and relief at the same time._

"_Girls," she cried as she wrapped them in a hug. The girls hugged the woman an all the emotions they had kept bottled inside were finally let loose. Tears poured down their cheeks like gushing rivers and sobs erupted from their lips._

"_Don't worry darlings, they will get their payment," Aunt Kat reassured._

"_How?" Sarah hiccupped._

"_The Covenant, the ones with shadows in their eyes. Those demons will be judged by their own," the older woman replied. As she ushered them inside, Jayden muttered what she said._

"_The ones with shadows in their eyes, come soon," she whispered in the wind. Then with one last fearful look behind her, she disappeared inside the house with the others. Yet, the image of the orange glow contrasting against the obsidian sky would haunt her forever._

* * *

"The ones with shadows in their eyes, The Covenant," Jayden whispered as she returned from the memory. Looking to the boys, she felt her instincts scream at her that these were the ones she was talking about. However, her eyes widen as she watched Reid throw a ball of energy at Brooklyn. She responded with a surge of air directed at him.

"No!" Jayden screamed. Brooklyn turned to her friend, losing her concentration on her attack. When the others were turning to her, the two powers clashed and a ripple of power rushed throughout the room. Everyone was knocked off their feet and crashed hard against something.

Sarah and Jayden landed together next to the staircase, grunts of pain escaping their lips. Brooklyn and Kate landed close by, hisses and small whimpers dripping from their lips. Reid and Tyler crashed against the wall before slumping to the floor. Pogue and Caleb were thrown apart, the former crashing against a nearby desk and the latter crashing into a nearby door.

The elderly woman laid in shards of broken glass after crashing against the window. Jayden saw this and fear slowly filled her heart. Moving slowly due to her added pain, she crawled over to the woman and checked for a pulse.

"Mom!" Caleb cried. That only added to Jayden's fear as she pressed a finger to her neck.

A pulse, she was alive.

Checking her body, she found no serious wounds. Her breathing was normal, she just seemed unconscious. Pushing a few strands of her hair out of her face, the brunette sighed in relief when she noticed the woman's eyes begin to blink slowly. Then, her eyes opened and were startled to see Jayden.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Before the woman could reply, the feel of a hand on her shoulder then nothing but air surrounding her registered. However, she crashed into a wall and a scream of pain shot from her throat. Small trickles of blood dripped from Jayden's lips as she slid to the floor. Tears spilled from her eyes as she opened them slowly. Seeing the four standing in front of the woman protectively made her heart clench. They didn't trust her or the others. Looking to the others, she saw they held shocked looks on their faces. They couldn't believe she was just thrown across the room as if she was attacking the woman.

"Get out," Caleb hissed. Sarah made a move to him, but Kate stopped her friend. Jayden stood slowly, sadness in her eyes as she nodded solemnly. Walking over to the other three, she took one glance at the four before exiting the house with the other three following her.

* * *

The four girls were in Jayden's Eclipse, driving down the road. No one was sure where they were going, until the brunette decided to take a road trip.

"Are you crazy? Why are we going to drive all the way to some small town that is at least four hours away?" Brooklyn asked. The brunette sent her friend a glance before turning to stare back at the road. Sarah and Kate stayed silent, the hurt of their boyfriends not believing them and throwing them out seemed too much.

"I had a flashback," she replied calmly. Sarah's eyes snapped to her friend along with Kate.

"A flashback?" Brooklyn repeated.

"We were all in it and we were thirteen, the same age as in the dreams. We were running from a burning building with two figures behind us. I don't know who they were, but we were defiantly afraid of them. Then, we took this trail through these woods and we found this old farmhouse that apparently belonged to a woman we called Aunt Kat. I remember seeing this sign on her house, saying something about Hillborne," the brunette explained.

"Okay, all these dreams, visions, and flashbacks are always centered on that," Sarah added. Jayden and Brooklyn nodded, but their gaze drifted to Kate. She nodded softly, showing life, but returned to being still. The brunette bit her lip in thought before pulling over to the side of the road. Brooklyn looked at her friend in confusion along with the blonde. Kate just glanced up, watching the others.

"Look, I can understand if you guys want to turn back now and not know why we have these powers. The only reason I am making this trip is to see this woman that may be able to help us in some form or another. So, tell me now if you want to go back," she said after a few moments. Sarah turned to Kate then Brooklyn before shaking her head.

"I'm with Sarah, we deserve to know why us and why now," Brooklyn added.

"Same," Kate replied. Jayden stared at the three for a moment before a soft smile spread across her lips. Nodding, she pushed a few strands of hair away from her face and started the car once again. Pulling back onto the road, the brunette sent up a silent thank-you for the friends she had.

As they continued down the road, the girls began discussing what happened at what Jayden and Brooklyn learned was Danvers Manor. Kate seemed hesitant to speak about it, but agreed none the less.

"How could they react that way whenever they've kept secrets themselves?" Brooklyn fumed. Jayden glanced to her, but turned her attention back to the road.

"Because of what happened a month or two back," Sarah replied. The brunette and raven-haired teens found their attention was grabbed. It seemed the blonde knew about the boys' gifts for a while. Kate seemed somewhat shocked that her friend knew, but kept her lips tight.

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked.

"Chase Collins is actually a Putnam and the last member of the group known as The Covenant. He arrived here wanting to steal Caleb's power because he would be the first to Ascend and Chase needed the power to live," Sarah started. Brooklyn shook her head, holding up a finger for her to stop.

"What do you mean Ascend, why would he need the power to live, and what exactly is The Covenant?" she asked.

"To Ascend is basically to have their power become their max and Chase needed the power to live because he stole his father's powers an used it excessively until he became addicted. If you use the power too much, you basically drain the very life out of your body and the is exactly what he did. The Covenant is five families that came here from England to escape from persecution. They formed this colony and formed the covenant to keep their powers a secret an only use them for good. The Putnams, however, disagreed with that idea and they fled, " the blonde explained

"Wow, this boy has some serious issues," the raven-haired girl muttered.

"Along with Blaine and Lucas," Kate added.

"Which is why we need to learn more about our powers because no matter how much we hate this situation, we may be the only ones that can help the boys with these three nutcases," Jayden whispered. The other three sat back and soaked in the thought, realizing exactly what their friend meant. They were now apart of the war that the boys had tried to protect them from. But, they weren't defenseless and the more they thought about it, the more they really wanted to help.

"Well, I guess we'll be missing school tomorrow," Sarah said.

"It's Friday, no teachers will care," Brooklyn retorted.

"Well, it also gives the boys a chance to cool down," Kate added. Sarah gave her friend a soft smile before rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. The mocha-skinned teen laughed softly while wiping the few tears from her eyes.

"Reid deserved it anyways," Brooklyn hissed. Jayden shot her friend a look before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Someone has it bad," she laughed.

"Oh please, you were hurt when Tyler didn't defend you, so that must mean something more is going on between you two," the other replied. Jayden became quiet for a moment before shrugging.

"That's for me to figure out and you to never know," the brunette answered. Sarah and Kate laughed, the tension ad stress in the car slowly flying out the window. Whatever awaited them in Hillborne was another three hours away. It could wait that long.

* * *

Jayden pulled into the small town of Hillborne and found a sense of déjà vu overcoming her. Looking at her friends, she saw they had the same bewildered/confused look on their faces. What exactly were they getting themselves into? Ignoring that thought, the brunette turned into the parking lot of a small gas station. Parking, the four teens got out of the car and made their way inside of the store.

A girl about the age of twenty or twenty-one was behind the counter reading a gossip magazine. Her long, wavy red hair was falling in her face, shielding her bright-green eyes. The expression of boredom was on her face showing how much activity the small store had during the day.

Poor girl.

As the other three milled around the selection of snacks and drinks, Jayden walked up to the counter. She fought to bring back the memory of the house, but found it was too difficult. Sighing, she decided to just go with what she knew and pray the girl knew who or where she was talking about.

"Excuse me," the brunette called. The woman turned to her with a raised eyebrow, but surprise soon flickered across her face.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the cashier asked.

"No, me and my friend are actually looking for someone that lives here, we hope," she replied.

"Well, you look like someone familiar, but that's my mistake. Anyways, who are you looking for?" the red-head asked.

"A woman named Aunt Kat and she lives near a trail known as Blood River," the brunette recited. The cashier blinked in a confused manner before pulling out a town map and pointing to a section that seemed to be just trees.

"Just take this street for another three miles then a fork will come in the road. Take it and drive until you come to a dead end. Once you do, there will be a dirt road off to the side, take it and you'll reach Katherine's house after about fifteen minutes," she pointed out. Jayden nodded with a grim expression on her face. It was now or never.

"Alright, thank you," the brunette said before turning to see the other three waiting for her. Nodding her head, the four teens walked out of the store and to the car. Brooklyn tossed Jayden a drink and a snack before climbing into the car. Nodding her thanks, she followed her friend into the car. They pulled out onto the road, their nerves becoming somewhat frazzled.

As they rode down the road, Jayden noticed the town seemed to be all but dead. The houses were shut up tight, no lights could be seen, and no noises filled the air. She cast a glance to her friends and noticed they had the same look on their faces as she did.

"Okay, this is a ghost town wannabe," Brooklyn mumbled.

"Everyone seems to have just…..died," Sarah whispered.

"Wonder if Stephen King lives nearby?" Kate questioned.

"He might be the mayor," Jayden replied. The four girls turned to one another, shivering at the idea of the horror master running a town. Turning her attention back to the road, Jayden found they had reached the road they needed to turn on.

The fear seemed to grow somewhat as the traveled down the road. The darkness wrapped around them and seemed to reach out to them with twisted fingers. Sarah glanced to Kate to find her friend was chewing on her bottom lip nervously. Brooklyn sent a reassuring smile in her friend's direction before casting a wary glance out of her window.

"How do we know if this woman isn't some crazy person?" Kate finally asked.

"We don't," Jayden replied.

"Well that could be a cause of concern," Sarah jumped in.

"Maybe," Brooklyn added, "but would Jayden have had that vision if she was?".

"I don't know anymore," Kate answered. The brunette glanced in her mirror to see the sadness in her friend's eyes. Sighing, she returned to focusing on the road, but found a few tears were in her eyes as well. They wanted answers, but were finding things out the hard way. This woman was the only link they had to some sort of answer. But, this woman may not even know what the four were talking about.

'_Hell has to be better than this,_' she thought with a hint of sarcasm.

Before she could think anymore about the situation, the brunette spotted the last road they would need to turn on. Taking a deep breath, she turned and pressed the accelerator. The sooner they got there, the sooner everything would be over.

"Anyone else feeling like throwing up?" Sarah whispered.

"No, but if you do, do it out the window," Jayden replied. The blonde nodded with a soft smile on her face when she saw her friend smile at her. Turning back around, the four watched as the woods around them grew thicker and thicker. The moon struggled to peek through the trees. Brooklyn frowned, the darkness giving her an uneasy feeling.

"Guys, we're here," the driver whispered. The other three looked to see a farm house sitting on top of a hill. It looked old and worn, the years of its existence beginning to show. A tall willow tree stood in the front, the branches hanging low with wisps of the silver twine-like leaves dancing in the soft breeze.

"Creepy," Kate whispered. Jayden gave her a look while Sarah nodded her head in agreement. Brooklyn was already stepping out of the car and making her way to the door. The other three girls soon followed, their hands grasped in each others'. Shivers raced up their spines at the cool breeze tingling their skin.

"Do we knock or what?" Brooklyn question when the others arrived.

Jayden shrugged before replying, "It wouldn't hurt. I don't think," she added as an afterthought.

"Well, what if the lady is crazy," Kate began, "and she is some psychotic killer?"

"We have powers," Sarah replied. Before a quarrel could begin, the sound of the door creaking open alerted them to another's presence. Turning to the entrance, they found a woman with fiery-red hair standing in the doorway. She wore a white dress that billowed around her small, lithe frame. Emerald eyes sparked with recognition at their faces, but her face remained impassive.

"Hello?" she asked.

"This may sound strange, but would you happen to be Aunt Kat?" Brooklyn bluntly asked. Jayden hissed at her before shooting the woman an apologetic look. She just smiled knowingly.

"I was wondering when you four would return," Aunt Kat replied.

"So, you know us?" Jayden asked.

"Yes, I know you very well." she said, "But let's get inside before this draft brings us a cold," she added. Stepping inside, she held the door open and motioned for the girls to come in. Sarah looked to the other three before stepping inside cautiously. Kate soon followed, her gaze lingering on Brooklyn and Jayden. Brooklyn looked to Jayden before following her two friends inside, a wary glance sent to Aunt Kat.

"Do we want to remember?" the brunette whispered.

"Not really, but you will understand why you must," the red-head replied. Jayden sighed before stepping inside the warm house. Aunt Kate looked up at the full moon with a somber look on her pale face.

"Goddess, be with me and mostly, be with these girls. I fear trying times are just around the corner," she pleaded before turning back inside and closing the door.

* * *

A.N.- Okay, here's the next chapter! I know everyone wanted to see how the girls got out of the trouble with Chase, Blaine, and Lucas, but everything I wrote about that just didn't fit. I promise, I'll do a flashback scene with one of the girls. Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think! 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Book of Ancients**_

* * *

**__**

The inside of the farmhouse was a large contrast to the outside. A small chandelier hung above the girls as they stood in the center of the foyer. A small, wooden desk was in front of them, a vase of roses in the center. A set of winding stairs was to their right, an open way to what they assumed was the living room to their right.

"Right this way," Aunt Kat said with a smile as she led the girls through that open way. The quartet looked to one another before following the red-head. When they entered the room, they found a tan couch on one side of a red rug in the center with a tan chair on the other side. A coffee table was in the center, a steaming mug of liquid in the center.

Aunt Kat motioned for them to take a seat on the couch and she sat down in the chair. Jayden and Sarah sat in front of the couch while Brooklyn and Kate sat on it. For a few moments, there was nothing but silence, a very tense silence. The girls looked to one another, unsure how to start. Luckily, Aunt Kat decided to start for them.

"The last time I saw you four, you were just thirteen. Now, you must be eighteen," she whispered, sadness laced in her voice. The girls heard the undertone and found their eagerness growing.

"Can you tell us how this all began?" Kate finally asked.

"How all what began?" Aunt Kat replied, "How you received your powers, or where your powers come from?" Kate turned to the other three, a shrug indicating she didn't care which.

"Where are powers come from?" Jayden answered. The red-head nodded, not surprised by the answer. She stood up from her chair and made her way to the white wall behind her. She touched a spot and the girls were amazed to see a square part of the wall flip over to reveal a secret compartment. Turning around, the Jayden found her eyes widen as she recognized the book in the woman's hands.

"The Book of Ancients," she whispered. Aunt Kat heard her and nodded her head, Brooklyn snapped her eyes to the brunette before staring at the book that she was placing on the coffee table.

"Yes, this is that book," Aunt Kat replied. She trailed a finger across the cover before gripping the necklace around her throat. With a soft sigh, she pulled the silver chain over her head and the girls saw a golden key dangling from the chain. Gripping the golden key, Aunt Kat placed it in the slot in the lock on the side of the book and turned it. A faint clasp sound rang in the air before the red-head opening the lock and the book.

"This book was created centuries ago, but no one is sure where. It has been passed from generation to generation of different people across the nation. The people have nothing in common, except for one thing. They have had the abilities to control on of the four elements," she began. Kate looked down to Sarah, both mouthing 'whoa' while Brooklyn and Jayden were shocked the book they had researched was actually real.

"In every generation, the book chooses four that it feels is worthy of the power and will use it for the good. Yet, it doesn't choose your power, your birth sign is the cause of that. For example, Sarah was born on June 24, Cancer, and that is a water sign. What power do you have?" Aunt Kat continued.

"Water," the blonde whispered.

"I was born September 7, a Virgo, and that is an earth sign. Is that why I control plants?" Kate asked.

"Not just plants, Kate, all of the earth," Aunt Kate replied. The mocha-skinned teen leaned back, face an expression of shock.

"We learned this from a website, but it said we had to read from the book. I don't remember reading from that book," Brooklyn said. The elder woman sighed, a solemn look on her face.

"This is where the memory comes into play. You four did read from this book a night long ago," she replied.

"The night of the fire," Jayden whispered. Aunt Kat turned to her, a somewhat hopeful look on her face, but the brunette just shook her head. The woman sighed, her hope deflating like a hot air balloon.

"Yes, that night that all of our lives changed," she said. Sarah bit her bottom lip in thought before leaning forward. Aunt Kat turned to her, already knowing the question she was about to ask.

"How do you know so much about us? How did you know we would come?" she questioned. The blonde knew it was important for them to learn about that night and their powers, but the idea that this woman knew everything about them, it scared her a little.

"I'm a psychic," the other replied. Now the other three became intrigued. The trio focused on the woman, questions sparkling in their eyes.

"You girls met me when you were all just seven, about to be eight I believe. Kate and Sarah were with their families on vacation visiting Donovan's fair, the town an hour away from us," Aunt Kat began. The girls were trapped, like she was telling a story that they had to hear the end too.

"Brooklyn and Jayden were natives of Hillborne and they were also at the fair. That's where you four met, inseparable since. Every summer, the four of you would be back together. We met at the fair, I gave each of you a reading about you future. You believed me and whenever the summer came, you four were always at my house," the red-head continued. She spoke in a wistful voice, almost like she was completely lost in the memories of those summers.

"You four became interested magic at the age of ten. I told you all I knew an even taught you a few things. Now, I sometimes wonder if I did the right thing," Aunt Kate ended. The girls looked to one another, a new understanding in their eyes. The strange connection they felt was because they were childhood friends.

"That night of the fire, I never felt so much fear in my life when I saw those flames in the sky," she whispered. Jayden perked up at that, the recent flashback playing in her head.

"Can you tell us what happened that night?" the brunette asked.

"And who Amanda is?" Brooklyn added. Aunt Kat turned to the raven-haired teen and she fought back a gasp. Her eyes weld up with tears before she blinked them back slowly. Once she was calmed down, the red-head turned back to the four curious girls.

"That night was…..Amanda's sweet sixteen birthday party. Her parents were there, but left soon after. Everything was going fine, that is until the Collins brothers showed up," Aunt Kat said. Sarah blinked, swearing she just heard the older woman say Collins. Kate held a shocked expression on her face that slowly turned into a confused one.

"Collins?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, Blaine and Lucas Collins," Aunt Kat continued. Jayden snapped her eyes to the woman along with Brooklyn. Sarah and Kate let out a shocked gasp, the puzzle becoming even greater and complex.

"No, Chase is the only Collins and their last name is Crowe," Jayden replied.

"He's their adopted brother. Lucas and Blaine were Julie and Christopher Collins biological children, but they adopted Chase when he was young. When they died, Chase kept the name, but the other two took their mother's maiden name. I'm not really sure why," she answered.

"Wow, this just gets better and better," Brooklyn muttered before standing up. She hissed slightly at the pain racing up her spine, but pushed the feeling aside. Turning around, she focused on the group in front of them.

"So, Chase, Lucas, and Blaine are brothers and they're out to get us," she added.

"They're back?" Aunt Kat asked. Jayden nodded, her hands balling into fists before slowly uncurling them.

"They were the ones that stalked us that night, weren't they?" she asked, staring directly at the red-head. Biting her lip, the older woman nodded. Once she did, Jayden shot from her seat and let out a scream. Angry tears were flowing down her cheeks as she paced back and forth. As all this information was slowly filling her head, more memories were being unlocked.

"We were up in the attic, playing around. We found that book and said some spell out of there, figuring it was just a normal book," the brunette continued. Aunt Kat nodded, her expression of sadness but her eyes shining of hope.

"Everyone at the party was screaming and we got lost amongst the chaos," Sarah added.

"Brooklyn found me, but Lucas found us. We ran and lost him and found Sarah and Jayden," Kate whispered. Everyone turned to Brooklyn waiting to see if she remembered anything. They were surprised to see their friend crying, her hand covering her mouth as she fought to hold in sobs. Jayden rushed over and wrapped her friend in a hug, whispering sweet things into her ear.

"I watched Amanda die. I watched my older sister die," the raven-teen sobbed. The other girls snapped their attention back to Aunt Kat, hoping she would disagree with what their friend just said. However, she nodded her head sadly in conformation. Sarah covered her mouth in shock, Kate stared at Brooklyn in sympathy, and Jayden found herself cursing the Collins brothers.

"They'll be begging for Hell once I get a hold of them," the brunette seethed.

"Right there with you," Kate added. Sarah mutely nodded, her shock still holding her tongue tight. Brooklyn offered a short, watery smile at her friends before staring down at the floor.

"It's late, you girls should go upstairs and get to bed," Aunt Kat said.

"We can just drive back," Sarah whispered.

"I'll have none of that. Now, get upstairs and get to bed," she ordered. The four girls chuckled softly at the motherly tone she used. Deciding arguing with her was pointless, all four stood up and made their way up the stairs. Sending a silent thank-you to Aunt Kat, all four girls disappeared upstairs.

* * *

The morning sun awoke Kate from her slumber. Groaning, she rolled over and found her face colliding with someone's back. Raising her head slightly, she smiled softly when she found Sarah's eyes connecting with hers.

"You smell bad," Kate joked. The blonde rolled her eyes before giving her friend the finger. The mocha-skinned teen just chuckled before slowly turning over to see who was on her other side. Jayden was standing up and stretching her back, a soft yawn escaping her lips. Brooklyn was staring up at the ceiling, a dazed look on her face. Kate found her heart clenching at the memory of last night.

Amanda, Brooklyn's older sister, was killed because of them.

"We better get going if we want to make it back by last period," Jayden said. The others turned to her and nodded their heads in agreement. Gathering their things, the four slowly left the bedroom they had shared and descended the stairs. At the bottom was Aunt Kat with a sad smile on her lips. In her hands was the Book of Ancients, held tightly to her chest like a child.

"Since you're leaving, you should take this," she said and handed Brooklyn the book. The girls stared at it for a moment before smiling sadly at her. Nodding, she stepped aside and let them walk to the door.

"That whole pyschic thing must come in handy," Sarah said.

Aunt Kat nodded before replying, "In more ways than one." Grabbing a piece of paper from a nearby desk, she wrote something down before handing it to Jayden. The brunette looked down at it and saw it was a phone number.

"In case you need any more information, just call me," she said. Jayden nodded her thanks and opened the door. But, a sudden thought made her stop and turn around. The other three watched their friend, curious as to what was about to happen.

"Who made us forget?" the brunette asked. The girls realized they had forgot to ask that and turned to Aunt Kat. The red-head sighed softly before looking the girl straight in the eyes.

"Blaine and Lucas did. They realized you four had already read from the book and there would be no way to steal your power since they hadn't manifested yet. So, they cast a spell that erased all of your memories and it spread to everyone connected to that night," she replied.

"These boys are going to pay," Kate seethed. Brooklyn stayed quiet, but her eyes blazed with her own anger. Sarah nodded, her lips set firmly into a frown. Jayden just nodded, her curiosity satisfied.

"Oh and girls, take care of those injuries you received," the red-head called. The girls stopped at the bottom step of the porch and turned to her. She smiled softly down at them before blowing them all a kiss. The girls shook their heads, amazed at everything that just happened.

"That reminds me, how did my car get fixed?" Jayden asked as the four made their way to the Eclipse.

"Tyler," Sarah replied. The brunette nodded, a soft smile appearing at the corner of her lips before it faded just as quick.

"Should we tell the boys?" she asked. The girls climbed into the car, that question swirling around in their minds. All were silent, contemplating if that should be their next course of action or not. Jayden was almost on the main road before they voiced their opinions.

"No," Brooklyn said.

"Yes," Kate replied.

"Maybe," Sarah whispered.

Jayden glanced at all three of them. The raven-haired teen was giving her a menacing glare, the mocha-skinned girl was giving the girl beside her a glare, and the blonde just seemed confused.

"How about we wait and see what they do first?" she asked. Brooklyn mused over the idea for a few moments before shrugging. Kate agreed too, but noticed Sarah's slight hesitation to the idea.

"What about it girl?" she asked. Sarah turned to her then Jayden, a look of confusion on her face. Jayden smiled softly, urging her to decided for herself. After a few seconds and a slight argument between Sarah and Kate, the blonde agreed.

"Besides, they treated us like enemies. The least we can do is ignore them," Brooklyn commented. The other three looked at one another before bursting into laughter. Whenever there was a serious moment, count on Brooklyn to disrupt it.

* * *

Jayden parked her car and stared up at Spenser. She scrunched up her nose in distaste when she noticed the sky was beginning to grow dark with storm clouds. Sarah made a comment about the high possibility of rain to which Kate responded with a simple 'nah'. The girls climbed out of the car and made their way slowly towards the front of the school. Each submerged in their own thoughts about the information they learned, their returning memories, and the boys, they didn't notice the looks they were receiving by the student body. It took a comment by none other than Kyra Schneider to bring them back to Earth.

"Look at those four, they probably just came back from liposuction or a face lift. God knows they need all the help they can get," the red-head commented. Jayden stopped, her eyes narrowing at Kyra with four other girls surrounding her. Brooklyn stood to her right with Sarah and Kate to her left.

"Well, too bad God or nobody else can help you, hag," Sarah snapped. The four girls gasped at the blonde's words, but the red-head narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. Before anyone realized it, she was right in front of Sarah and slapped her hard across the cheek.

"Please bitch, you're just mad because Caleb realized you're nothing but white trash," Kyra replied. Jayden opened her mouth, angered that the girl would bring Caleb into this. Snapping her eyes to Brooklyn, she saw she was about to step forward, but she held her back.

"Kyra, you better scram because you're life is about to flash before your eyes if you stay," the brunette whispered. The red-head snorted before rolling her eyes, not believing the brunette would hurt her. Jayden just shrugged before laying a right hook to her cheek. Kyra fell, surprise shining in her eyes.

"Now you need to see a plastic surgeon," Kate hissed before wrapping a comforting arm around Sarah. The blonde just stared numbly at the girl on the floor before allowing her friend to take her further down the hall. Jayden just smiled, along with Brooklyn, down at Kyra. Then, they turned and followed their friends.

Yet, word of the interaction spread like wildfire throughout the halls before the girls even reached their dorm floor. People were running up to them, some praising them for the action, others warning them of the trouble they had just gotten in.

"Guys, what if the Provost hears of it?" Kate asked.

"I'll take the blame," Sarah replied.

"No, I hit her so I'll take it," Jayden countered. Just as Brooklyn was about to add to that, the four spotted Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue standing outside of Sarah's and Kate's dorm. The four boys hadn't yet noticed the girls and the four girls decided to keep it that way. As they turned around, Kate yelped softly as pain raced up her leg.

"They didn't quite heal that leg I see," the mocha-skinned teen commented. Taking a deep breath, all four turned their heads to find themselves staring at four very angry boys. Brooklyn narrowed her eyes, daring one of the four to try something. Sarah dropped her gaze from them and turned her head around slowly. Kate stared anywhere but Pogue, hating the anger flashing in his eyes. Jayden remained calm and stared at all four evenly.

"Yes?" the brunette finally asked. She mentally prepared herself for a fight, not quite sure what mental state the boys were at now.

"Where were you?" Caleb asked. His voice was emotionless, just a dull ringing in their ears. Sarah cringed at the tone and fighting tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"Why do you care?" Brooklyn snapped. Jayden sent her friend a scolding look before turning her attention back to Caleb.

"We took a roadtrip," she answered vaguely. It was semi the truth, but they didn't need to know where. Yet, Pogue and Reid didn't seem satisfied with that answer. Both stepped forward, a warning glowing in their eyes. They were daring one of them to anger them even more than they were. Brooklyn snorted before stepping forward as well, her anger beginning to grow.

"Where?" Reid seethed.

"Last I checked, you told us to get out. So we took that as we no longer had to worry about what you thought and that you didn't care what we did," the raven-teen answered. Just as the blonde teen was about to retort, the Provost arrived. Jayden sighed before placing a soft kiss to Sarah's forehead.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Jayden shook her head before walking towards the obviously angry man.

"Don't be, she had it coming anyways," the brunette answered, then she looked down at her arms and chuckled. Turning back around, she handed over the Book of Ancients to her blonde friend before returning to the Provost. She had forgotten that she had grabbed it out of the car and was carrying it in her arms this whole time.

Once the Provost and Jayden disappeared, the other three turned to face the boys. There was confusion in there eyes, but also a slight degree of worry. Sarah wondered if it was for Jayden or if it was if Jayden used her powers.

"What did she do?" Tyler asked. Brooklyn bit her lips tight, afraid she would yell something that she would later regret. Yet, she couldn't help but want to strangle the brown-haired boy with her bare hands. First, her cared for Jayden, then he let her be tossed like a potato sack by Caleb. Can't he make up his mind?

"Jayden had a little run in with Kyra," Kate explained. Sighing, she made her way to her door, ignoring the heated looks she was receiving from the boys. Sarah and Brooklyn were probably wanting to get inside, the latter still dealing with the new information about her sister and the former just wanting to curl up and cry about Caleb. Kate had to admit she felt the same way about Pogue.

"Guys, you made it clear last night that you don't trust us just because we have these powers, so just leave," the mocha-skinned teen pleaded softly. Turning around to face the four, she found her two friends were standing beside her with the same pleading looks on their faces, as well.

"We didn't say we didn't trust you," Caleb began, but Sarah held up a hand stopping him.

"Throwing Jayden across the room was as clear as it could get," she whispered. Looking up at him, she found her resolve not to cry beginning to waver. He was just standing there, staring at her with those eyes that she lost herself in every time she looked into them.

"I was just scared for my mom," Caleb responded.

"Jayden wouldn't hurt her and neither would we," Kate countered. Brooklyn found her hand rubbing her forehead, a headache slowly beginning to form. Deciding she should intervene before anything serious happened, the raven-haired girl stepped between the two groups.

"You know you can trust them," she began with a nod to Kate and Sarah, "but it's me and Jayden you don't trust. We're the new girls and this all started once we arrive, so naturally we distrust us. Yet, we are as lost as those two are and we aren't about to go killing you in your sleep or anything. In case you haven't noticed, we actually like it here, so murdering a popular resident would defeat the whole purpose of liking a place. Get where I'm going?" Brooklyn ended. The boys stared at her, unsure how to respond to that.

"If you can't see she's being sincere, then you four aren't who I thought you were, magic or no," Sarah commented before disappearing into her dorm. Kate shrugged apologetically before disappearing inside with her friend. Brooklyn watched them enter their room before turning and making her way down to her own dorm.

"Brooklyn," Reid called. She turned to him, a slight hope shining in her eyes. She watched as he fumbled for words and fought a chuckle at a comment she could make, but then her hope was extinguished.

"What was Sarah holding?" All he wanted to know about was the book. Closing her eyes and counting back from ten, she tried to calm her anger. For once, could he act on what she thought was feelings for her an appear concerned for her. Was that too much to ask?

"Something that may help explain our powers," she commented before disappearing into her own dorm.

* * *

_Brooklyn sat on Aunt Kat's couch, bleeding from various wounds and covered in soot. Yet, she felt numb to the very core, she didn't feel the trickle of blood on her body or the warmth floating off the fireplace across from her. All she could do was play the image of Lucas Crowe using telekinesis to pin her sister to the ceiling then pin her body there by a horde of daggers._

_All she could hear was the cries of pain that were ripped from her sister's lips that slowly began to bleed red. The roaring of the flames and the destruction of the house around her was blurred to the whimper and cries Amanda spilled. She saw the red drip from her body like rain, showering the floor with her precious blood. Then, she watched as her once bright and cheerful eyes dulled to a lifeless, empty grey. No more tears spilled from her lips, no more cries fell from her lips, there was nothing._

"_Amanda!" Brooklyn cried. Lucas turned to her with that smirk of his that sent shivers up her spine. _

"_There you are Spirit," he called as he began moving towards her. With one last tearful glance to her sister on the ceiling, Brooklyn took off running._

_How could she have done that? How could she have left Amanda, her sister that looked out for, pinned to that ceiling? Why didn't she step in and get Lucas's attention? That would have saved Amanda for sure. There were so many ways she could have saved her sister from dieing._

_There had to have been._

"_Brooklyn?" _

_She turned at the sound of her name and found Jayden, Sarah, and Kate were standing around her. She stared blankly at them for a moment then tears slowly started pouring down her cheeks. Sobs dripped from her throat an all the three friends could do were hug their broken friend. _

_That night had destroyed the only innocence they had. It was ripped from them by two people they thought they knew with a vicious, cold grip. Now, all four were broken inside and a newfound darkness growing inside of them. Because of that night, they were going to have to fight their inner demons before they succumbed to the very evil that destroyed their once peaceful lives._

_Jayden wrapped her arms around Brooklyn comfortingly and laid her head on her shoulder. Tears were running down her cheeks and mixing with those of Sarah's, who was on Brooklyn's other shoulder. Kate laid her head on top of Brooklyn's, her hair soaking her hair with her tears._

* * *

Brooklyn shot up in her bed, a loud gasp slipping past her lips. A hand soon flew over her mouth, smoldering her cries. The….memory re-played in her mind again and tears began to slide down her cheeks. It was all coming back to her now, all the pain and loss was returning like a tsunami. Looking to her roommate's bed, she found it was empty.

Kyra was with Aaron.

Brooklyn remembered the red-head storming into the room and claiming it was unsafe while she was there so she was going to sleep with her boyfriend. That left the raven-haired teen all alone in the room. The word alone flashed into her mind and Brooklyn found her tears coming faster than ever. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she began to cry softly, sure no one heard her. She was alone in her grief and pain, no one there to comfort her or cry with her. However, the sound of her door opening alerted her to another's prescence. Looking up with red-rimmed eyes, Brooklyn was shocked to see who was standing in her doorway.

Reid.

He had been standing outside her door, contemplating for the last five minutes if he should enter or not. He planned to apologize to her, but his pride got the best of him and he decided to leave. Yet, as he was about to go, he heard the sound of her gasp. That made him stop and stare at the door. Then, the sound of crying had filled his ears. The blonde found his concern growing and tried to open the door. It was locked, but using magic, he opened the door to find the sight before him.

Brooklyn stared at him for a few moments before slowly moving over in her bed and making room for him. Reid seemed hesitant at first, but when she nodded that it was okay, he walked over and climbed into the bed. He propped the pillows up and leaned back against them with her leaning on his chest. Then, he watched helplessly as she began to cry again. The blonde wrapped his arms around her in comfort and whispered soothing things in her ear.

Yet, Reid wondered what had triggered the emotional breakdown. Was it him? Had he hurt her that much? No, no matter much he liked to think Brooklyn would cry over him, he knew she was stronger than that. This was something bigger, something that had broken her close to the core. At that thought, Reid let the Power rush over him and his eyes turn black. Pushing the door closed with his Power, he looked down at the still crying girl and found his anger growing. Whatever or whoever did this would pay. He would be there to make sure it happened and that the spitfire he found himself drawn to was restored to that spark.

That he promised himself and Brooklyn.

* * *

A.N.- There you go! Chapter 6 is served! I hope everything turned out as you wanted it too and if not, hopefully the ReidxBrooklyn fluff was enough. Anyway, please leave a review!! 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Book of Ancients**_

A.N.- Okay, this chapter is pure fluff! A lot of you guys like the last part of fluff on the last chapter, so I figured I just do a fluff chapter.

* * *

Sarah sighed as she closed her calculus book. Looking over to Kate, she saw her friend was as equally bored as she was. She was just sitting on her bed, her homework long abandoned. She looked to her blonde friend and rolled her eyes.

"Never have I ever been this bored," she said.

"Join the club," Sarah replied.

"Well, I don't particularly want to start on the book," Kate said with a glance to the Book of Ancients laying on Sarah's desk. Sarah looked over at it and found a shiver race down her spine. She had to agree with her friend on that subject.

"Well, what do you want to do?" she asked. The mocha-skinned girl leaned back against her pillows with a thoughtful look on her face. For a few moments, nothing came to mind, but then an image of a flyer she saw earlier appeared in her mind.

"Nikki's is having karaoke night!" she exclaimed. Sarah gave her friend a confused look, but then it all clicked. Blinking slowly, the blonde focused on her friend. She thought about it for a few moments before she shrugged.

"As long as we drag Jayden and Brooklyn along, I'm game," she replied.

"Drag us along for what?" Jayden asked when she and Brooklyn entered their friends' dorm room. Sarah and Kate smiled mischievously at their friends which made them back up slightly.

"You guys aren't possessed are you?" Brooklyn asked as she eyed her friends warily.

"Nope, but we have a plan for tonight that involves you two," Sarah replied with that smile still in place.

"Which is?" the brunette of the group asked. She was seriously starting to consider her two friends' mental health. She knew learning about their powers and past was stressful, but this seemed a little overboard.

"A surprise," Kate answered. Brooklyn and Jayden looked to one another before their lips formed an 'o'. Sarah and Kate smiled before grabbing their friends' arms and leading them out of the room. Jayden and Brooklyn wondered if they should struggle, but noticing the looks Kate and Sarah were giving them, the two decided it wouldn't be in their best interest.

"Can you explain what is going on?" Jayden asked again.

"Nope," Sarah replied. The brunette pouted, her eyes swelling up pleadingly which she knew her friends would crumble under.

"She's doing the puppy-dog face again," Brooklyn stated. Kate looked back and found some of her resolve dissipating. Their friend knew how to get anything she wanted and she hated that Sarah had taught that look to her.

"Fine, we're going to Nikki's," the mocha-skinned girl replied. Brooklyn cocked her head to the side, wondering why they would be going to Nikki's tonight. Not that they didn't go on Saturday nights or anything, just that the boys were known to be there. Thinking about the boys, the raven-haired teen instantly thought of Reid.

Last night when she cried her eyes out over the memory she had, he had been there to comfort her. It was a new side to the blonde that she was sure rarely anyone got to see. At that thought, happiness seemed to wash over her because she realized it was a privilege to see this soft side of Reid. Brooklyn hadn't spoke to the others about the incident, feeling it was a personnel moment that she and Reid shared.

Besides, the blonde teen would probably deny it anyway.

"Wait, aren't they having karaoke night down there?" Jayden asked once they turned a corner. Sarah and Kate shot each other a look before turning their attention towards the two girls they were dragging behind them. The brunette's eyes widen at the realization before she gave each of them pleading looks.

"No, we cannot sing in front of those people," she whined.

"We'll all be up there," Kate replied.

"So, singing is for our ears only," Brooklyn countered.

"Everything will be fine," Sarah comforted. Before the two could complain anymore, the quartet reached the parking lot and found themselves making their way towards Sarah blue Volkswagen. Even as they reached the car, Jayden and Brooklyn sent their two friends pleading looks, which Sarah and Kate just smiled at.

* * *

"You two are the devil incarnate," Jayden mumbled as the four stepped into the bar known as Nikki's. A girl was standing on stage, singing her own rendition of "Miss Independent," which the girls cringed at. She was hitting all the wrong notes and her voice was like nails on a chalk board.

"Shoot me," Brooklyn begged.

"Me too," Kate added. Sarah hit her two friends with a scolding look added, but winced when another high note came up. Jayden shook her head, her hand covering her lips that were set in a soft smile. She was fighting hard to contain her laughter.

"Well, it seems like we're not needed," the brunette chuckled.

"Oh no, we came to have fun. Besides, these people need to hear something better than….that," Kate said with a motion towards the girl still on stage. The other three looked towards the stage, a resigned sigh escaping their lips.

"I seriously hate you two right now," Brooklyn said before slowly making her way through the crowd gathered around the small stage towards the back. She noticed the looks they were receiving by some of the known Spenser students and began looking amongst the crowd for the four people she knew would be here.

"There over there," Jayden whispered in her ear. Brooklyn turned her head along with Sarah and Kate, who had yet found to find the boys, and found the four were sitting towards the corner, hidden by shadows. Pogue was talking to Caleb, an annoyed look on his face. Caleb seemed to hold a neutral expression, but Sarah noticed the boredom in his eyes. Reid and Tyler were leaning back in their seats, pure expression of annoyance of boredom on their faces. None of them had noticed the girls, yet.

"They look about ready to leave," Kate commented. Jayden found an idea forming in her head with a soft, mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"I think I know how we can get them to stay," she commented. The other three turned to her, curious expressions on their faces.

"I thought we wanted to avoid them?" Sarah questioned with a strain in her voice. Just seeing Caleb over there, so close made her skin crawl and her stomach fill with butterflies. She desperately wanted to run to him and just kiss him senseless.

"We do……but after tonight," Jayden replied. Kate caught on quick, a smirk playing on her lips. Brooklyn soon followed, laughter vibrating from her throat, then Sarah soon joined in.

"You call us devils," the blonde commented.

"What can I say, making boys squirm is just fun to me," the brunette replied. Brooklyn slapped her friend's arm playfully before nodding her head. If the boys thought they had own, this was their wake-up call.

"So, what's the plan?" Sarah asked. Jayden motioned for her friends to come in closer, like a huddle of sorts. She whispered her idea to her friends and was pleased by their reactions. Sarah was grinning from ear to ear, Kate was laughing, and Brooklyn held a smirk on her lips.

"Oh yes, this has just turned into the perfect night," Brooklyn muttered.

After talking to Nikki, the quartet were listed as the last group on the karaoke sheet. Jayden would check every now and then to see if the boys were still there. She would sigh with relief when she found they were playing pool, practically ignoring the signing going on nearby. When she reported that to the other three, the girls decided they would make this the best performance they ever did.

Considering Jayden and Brooklyn were adamant this was their last.

Finally, they found it was their turn to go on. The lights were dimmed and the place soon grew quiet. Caleb was the first to look up, curious by the sudden change. Pogue soon followed, then Tyler and Reid. All four boys looked to one another, wondering who was about to perform. However, Nikki's daughter, Julie, never mentioned the name and just smiled, her eyes connecting with theirs for a few moments before she disappeared into the shadows.

"What's this all about?" Reid asked. Before any of the other guys could reply, a familiar beat flowed from the speakers. Everyone turned in curiosity, questioning flickering in their eyes. Suddenly, the boys' eyes widen and their mouths dropped open when four very familiar voices flowed from the speakers and the curtain raised to reveal their figures.

_We in the car  
We ride slow  
We doin things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare  
We smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow Cadillac _

Sarah, Kate, Brooklyn, and Jayden stood on the stage, devilish smiles on their lips. Sarah wore tight, black jeans with a white halter-top that was mid-drift. Her smooth stomach was showing along with her newly-pierced belly-button. Her blonde locks were curled slightly and hanging down to frame her face. Her bright, blue eyes were sparkling as she scanned the crowd an instantly connected with Caleb's surprised, chocolate orbs. Her smile seemed to grow as she realized he was surprised.

_Showstoppin at the latest spot  
The ride shinin with the open top  
Hydraulics make our heads go nod  
Hair blowin in the breeze  
Yo we superstars_

Brooklyn twirled around, her denim skirt swirling with her. The black, off-shoulder shirt she wore seemed to emphasis her torso and the diamond necklace around her throat sparkled with life. Her long, shadowed tresses were pulled up half-way, a few strands hanging around her face with the others laying on her shoulders. Her emerald eyes connected with Reid's instantly and she gave him a wink.

_Put in they keys make that engine purr  
3 in the back 1 in the passenger  
Slow creepin cause we look that fly  
All the boys tryna taste our candy _

Kate faced the crowd, her expression one of happiness. Her legs seemed to appear longer due to the denim shorts she wore and the black, high heels on her feet. Her red v-neck shirt hugged her body, everything seemed to stand-out. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, a red barrette placed in her hair. She found Pogue watching and found herself laughing inside.

_We in the car  
We ride slow  
We doin things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare  
We smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow cadillacs, yeah _

Jayden at first was nervous, but now her confidence seemed to bloom out of nowhere once she turned around. Her purple tank-top hugged her torso with her legs also being defined by her black jeans. Her chocolate hair was straightened, some strands lying on her shoulders while others were hanging down her back. Her blue-green eyes found Tyler's and she smiled when she noticed his surprised look. Maybe this idea was better than she thought.

_Bet you ain't never seen (hey!)  
Chicks ridin this clean (hey!)  
Louis Vitton seats (oh, oh, oh!)  
We do it deadly _  
_That's how we keep it poppin (hey!)  
Make sure the bass knockin (hey!)  
So when you see us ridin (oh, oh, oh!)  
We call it Show Stoppin _

We show stoppin  
We show show stoppin  
We show stoppin  
We show show stoppin  
That's how we keep it poppin (hey!)  
Make sure the bass knockin (hey!)  
So when you see us ridin (oh, oh, oh!)  
We call it show stoppin

The girls moved as one, their eyes never leaving the boys'. They ignored the looks they were receiving by the male population of the bar and the heated glares from the female population. All they could focus on was the surprise and somewhat heat-filled gazes of the boys that had somehow captured their hearts.

_We sittin on 22's plus 2  
Mink bucket seats, neon blue  
Color-coordinate with them shoes  
Ya, we divas but we ride like big boys do _

Jayden stepped forward, her voice clear and strong. It filled the bar, capturing everyone's attention in an instant. All eyes were focused on her, but she just smiled and winked at them. If she wanted the plan to work fully, she needed to show some attention to the others. Casting a quick glance to Tyler before she twirled back into place, she smiled in satisfaction at the jealous look in his eyes.

_Black tinted with a white stripe interstate  
Lookin in the mirror at my bad boy fitted, yup  
Show stoppin till they lose they breath  
Turn the wheel to the right  
Turn the wheel to the left _

Kate sang the words clearly, her voice seeming to rattle the world outside. The words flowed from her lips, like water over a cliff. She winked at a few boys, but smiled inwardly when she noticed the protective glance he was sending her way. This was just getting better and better.

_We in the car  
We ride slow  
We doin things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare  
We smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow cadillacs, yeah _

Sarah winked at a few of a familiar boys that were sitting at a front table. On the inside, she felt horrible with all the attention she was showing to these nameless boys, but it was part of the plan. Continuing on with her singing, the blonde looked up and found her insides tingle when she spotted Caleb. He seemed entranced by her, completely oblivious to his surroundings. His eyes spoke volumes that just sent chills of pleasure down Sarah's spine.

_Bet you ain't never seen (hey!)  
Chicks ridin this clean (hey!)  
Louis Vitton seats (oh, oh, oh!)  
We do it deadly  
That's how we keep it poppin (hey!)  
Make sure the bass knockin (hey!)  
So when you see us ridin (oh, oh, oh!)  
We call it Show Stoppin _

We show stoppin  
We show show stoppin  
We show stoppin  
We show show stoppin  
That's how we keep it poppin (hey!)  
Make sure the bass knockin (hey!)  
So when you see us ridin (oh, oh, oh!)  
We call it show stoppin

The girls moved around one another, their bodies moving with the music. They all smiled softly when they noticed everyone's eyes following their every move. Brooklyn and Jayden caught each other's eye, soft giggles coming from their lips. The plan was working better than they thought.

_This is for my ladies in the 280's Mercedes  
In the H3, Baby Ranges, Bentley Coups, Escalades  
Say oh (oh!)  
Oh (oh oh!)  
Break 'em off somethin proper like a real show stopper_

Brooklyn smirked devilishly as she sung her words loud and proud. Staring straight at Reid, she smirked at his widen eyes. There was surprise glowing, but an undertone of amazement. When she realized that, the raven-haired teen felt herself smile inside. The two were becoming closer and just maybe, they were turning into something more.

_This is for my chicas with the Beamers, A6's  
67 Chevy, Maserati, or a Lexus  
Say oh (oh!)  
Oh (oh oh!)  
Break 'em off somethin proper like a real show stopper _

Jayden moved her hips in time with the music, but her eyes were always focused on Tyler's. The plan was going so smoothly, the brunette half-wondered if something bad was about to happen. Everything seemed perfect, just too perfect. Maybe some higher being realized that the four girls needed a break and decided this was their night.

_We in the car  
We ride slow  
We doin things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare  
We smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow cadillacs, yeah _

As the words fell from Kate's lips, she was picturing the next part of the plan. The song was coming to its end and that mean the four needed to be ready to bolt once it did. If the boys did as the four hoped, then phase two would be the best part of the night. She sent up a silent prayer as she finished her verse that the boys would follow and the night could end on a happy note.

_Bet you ain't never seen (hey!)  
Chicks ridin this clean (hey!)  
Louis Vitton seats (oh, oh, oh!)  
We do it deadly  
That's how we keep it poppin (hey!)  
Make sure the bass knockin (hey!)  
So when you see us ridin (oh, oh, oh!)  
We call it Show Stoppin _

We show stoppin  
We show show stoppin  
We show stoppin  
We show show stoppin  
That's how we keep it poppin (hey!)  
Make sure the bass knockin (hey!)  
So when you see us ridin (oh, oh, oh!)  
We call it show stoppin

The girls finished the last chorus and then the lights dimmed. Applause after applause rung out throughout the bar, but the girls ignored it and dashed off the stage. Jayden looked over her shoulder and smiled when she found the boys were following them.

"Alright girls, phase two," the brunette whispered. The other three nodded before they all rushed to Sarah's car. Getting in, soft giggles were escaping all of their lips.

"So, the cliffs overlooking the Dales?" Kate asked.

"Perfect, there's the woods and the cliffs. Privacy for each of us," Brooklyn replied.

* * *

A soft wind danced across their skin as the four girls stood on the cliff overlooking the Dales. The sky was clear with a full moon sparkling above, giving light to the dark drop of the cliff. A wolf howled in the distance, the sound ringing throughout the air bringing the girls back from their daydreams.

"Where are they?" Sarah asked.

"You don't think they turned back, do you?" Kate added.

"If they did, then Reid is in for a serious beating," Brooklyn murmured.

"That would be a funny fight," Jayden replied. The raven-haired teen gave her friend the finger before rubbing her arms furiously. The cold was starting to grow and there was nothing for her to warm herself with.

"Jayden, can you lend a hand?" she asked. The brunette rolled her eyes before throwing a fireball to the ground. Sparks shattered on the ground, but soon warmth rose chased the chilly night air away. The girls took comfort in the small fire, it being the only thing they could rely on for that night.

"Wow, you might just be as bad as Reid," Caleb's voice drifted over the sparks of the fire. The girls turned their heads in the direction of the voice, their eyes wide in hope. All four boys were standing there, slight smiles on each of their lips as they stared back at the girls.

"Well, we had to find some form of warmth," Sarah replied.

"That's where we come in," Pogue commented. Kate's eyes slowly filled with tears at his words. He opened his arms and she immediately rushed into them, her smile and tears full of joy. Caleb turned from his friend and looked back at the girl that had stolen his heart. Without hesitation, he moved forward and wrapped her in a hug with a kiss to her forehead. Sarah smiled before letting her own tears fall as her happiness spilled over.

Brooklyn turned her attention from the two couples and looked to see Reid's hand stuck out and a smirk on his lips. Shaking her head, she grasped his hand in her own an allowed him to pull her to him. He placed a tender kiss to her lips to which she responded. When they pulled apart, she smiled up at him before laying her head on his chest. Jayden smiled at her friend's good fortune, but jumped slightly when warm hands came to wrap around her stomach. Turning around in the arms, she found Tyler standing behind her with a smirk on his lips. Shaking her head, she pulled him down to her and kissed his lips and smiled when he responded.

When they pulled apart, the brunette realized her friends had all separated and were no where in sight. Tyler noticed her confusion and pointed in the direction in which they had all disappeared to. Brooklyn and Reid were in Tyler's truck, Caleb and Sarah further down the cliffs, and Pogue and Kate were near the edge of the woods.

"Mission complete," Jayden whispered with a giggle.

"You four are evil," Tyler replied. The brunette shrugged before placing her lips against his once again. The other brunette smiled before responding, feeling the electricity of the touch coursing through his veins. The two continued to kiss, but pulled apart when a new sound filled the air. Turning around, the two found Reid had magically enhanced the speakers so the group could hear the radio blaring. Jayden perked up when she heard the first chord of the song about to come on.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Jayden turned to Tyler and found he was holding out his hand. She raised an eyebrow in question, but caught on that he wanted to dance with her. Smiling softly, she placed her hand in his and chuckled when he brought her flush against his body. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his laid on her hips. The two swayed to the music, only focused on one another.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore _

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Reid turned to Brooklyn and found she was staring at him. He smirked before caressing her cheek softly. She laughed softly before grabbing his hand and placing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. The blonde raised an eyebrow before using the hand she was kissing to pull her to him and place a heated kiss to her lips. Brooklyn responded with as much intensity, a smile on her lips as she did. The song continued to drift over them, swallowing them in its soft melody and words.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore _

So far away  
(So far away)  
been far away for far too long  
So far away  
been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

Sarah stared down at the dark depths, the music shrouding the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. The blonde smiled as she felt Caleb's hand wrap around her stomach, his lips pressed against her shoulder. A content sigh escaped her lips as she leaned against him. The song filled her ears as and seemed to course through her. The couple swayed to the music, the chill of the night erased by the warmth of each other.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say:  
that I love you  
(I love you)  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
(and I forgive you)  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me and never let me go_

Kate laughed as Pogue tickled her mercilessly, then, a moan let her mouth as he kissed her senseless. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and brought him closer to her. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. The final chord of the song drifted throughout the forest, awaking all the night creatures. Kate smiled as the couple pulled apart, before her laughing continued to grow as Pogue tickled her again.

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder followed by a strike of lightning alerted the couples to the weather's presence. Before they had time to register what had happened, fat droplets of rain fell on them. Brooklyn and Reid laughed at their friend's misfortune at being caught in the rain. Sarah and Caleb laughed, remembering their first kiss was in the rain, while they ran towards Tyler's truck. Kate and Pogue followed their friends, both laughing as well. Jayden and Tyler shook their heads, momentarily frozen in the rain before they soon raced towards his truck.

"Sarah!" Kate laughed.

"It wasn't me!" the blonde responded with a chuckle.

"Yeah right!" Jayden added. The boys just laughed at the girls' antics, not caring about the reference to their powers. Brooklyn chuckled as she opened the door and rushed out into the pouring rain. Reid gave her quick kiss before motioning the boys to get in. The other boys gave their girls kisses before they climbed into the truck. The now soaked girls raced to Sarah's car, laughter falling from their lips.

"Perfect evening," Sarah murmured as she finally hoped into the car.

"I agree," Kate added once she got plopped into the passenger seat.

"I doubt anything could spoil this," Brooklyn whispered once she sat down beside Jayden. The brunette agreed, a content smile on her lips. Turning on the car, the girls followed the boys back to the school, not caring that they would probably get sick the next day.

* * *

A.N.- I hope that's good enough! Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think! The songs are "Show Stopper" by Danity Kane and "Far Away" by Nickelback 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Book of Ancients**_

* * *

**__**

"I can't believe he said that!" Jayden laughed. Sarah nodded her head as she swallowed her coke.

"Reid's new name is officially Draco," Kate laughed. The brunette found chuckles shaking her entire form as she imagined what their blonde friend would say to that.

"He seriously said 'Harry Potter can kiss my ass'?" Brooklyn asked. The blonde girl nodded at her friend's skeptical look. "Wow, I may need to revaluate my decision to date him," the raven-haired teen added. Kate gapped at her friend, Jayden gave her a high-five, and Sarah was shaking her head in amusement.

The foursome were sitting at a local restaurant waiting for the boys to arrive. As they were waiting, Sarah began to explain all about the Sons of Ipswich past and the events that led to the blonde's discovery of their powers. All the girls burst into laughter at the mention of Reid telling off Harry Potter. Then, Sarah preceded to tell of all the events that eventually led to the battle between Chase and Caleb. Jayden shuddered, Brooklyn become silent, and Kate clenched her hands into fists.

"I swear, these three are just pigs," Jayden muttered.

"Doesn't help that they are all related, too," Kate added.

"Wonder if the boys will get angry for us holding that tidbit from them?" Brooklyn questioned.

"Hey, Lucas and Blaine are our main problem. Chase is all theirs," Sarah replied. It was true, the girls decided that they would deal with Lucas and Blaine. Since they were the cause of all their misery and pain, it seemed only fair. The other three agreed, but instantly reverted from "magic talk" back to regular girl stuff when the waitress appeared. After they ordered their drinks and an appetizer, the four began to worry about the boys.

"Where were they when you talked to Pogue?" Sarah asked Kate. The mocha-skinned teen bit her lip in thought as she stared out of the window.

"They were just finishing up in the pool," she commented.

"It doesn't take no thirty minutes for them to get out of the pool and get dressed," Brooklyn said. Jayden shot her friend a look before turning back to the other two. Sarah held a concerned look on her face, Kate seemed torn between annoyance and concern, while Brooklyn just seemed annoyed.

"How 'bout I drive back and see what's going on?" the brunette asked.

"No, they'll be here soon," Kate replied.

"Seriously Jay, we couldn't ask that of you," Sarah added.

"Why waste gas on those four anyway," Brooklyn joked.

Jayden shook her head her at the latter's comment. She seemed to be in such a giddy mood ever since she and Reid became an 'item'. "It's no trouble. Besides, I was going to go back and get a jacket if we're going to the beach later," she said.

"Well, only if you were going to go back anyway," Sarah said. Jayden nodded as she made her way out the restaurant. Getting in her car, she plugged in her cell phone and began charging it. Then, she backed up and made her way back to Spenser.

* * *

As she was driving down the road, everything was quiet and peaceful. Jayden had turned the radio down and rolled down her window. The wind tangled its invisible fingers into her dark tresses and began playing with them. The faint sounds of the woods filled her ears, almost like her own personal soundtrack.

Suddenly, Jayden pulled her car to a halt with her tires squealing in protest. The brunette seemed unfazed by the action, her attention drawn to the woods on the passenger side. Her eyes were narrowed in confusion, thinking she had just heard things. Then, the sound she heard before came again.

A scream.

It was high-pitched and the brunette wondered if the dead were awake because of it. Yet, she could hear the underlying cry of pain and fear. Whoever that scream came from was in great pain, almost as if they were being tortured. With that thought, Jayden parked her car and grabbed her cell phone. She had seen enough horror films to know not to leave her cell phone in the car.

Making her way into the woods, a sudden sense of foreboding washed over her. The silence was no longer peaceful, but nerve-wrecking. With every moment that passed that there was silence, there was a greater chance that whoever screamed could be dead. This thought an others made her pace quicken along with her heart-beat.

"Thank God," Jayden muttered as she found a path after a long while of walking. When she stepped on it, she realized that she could have drove her car down this way. Turning her head, she even saw that the road seemed to lead out to the main highway. Deciding not to worry about it now, the brunette turned and began to make her way down the dirt path.

The scream erupted the silence once more and it tore into her like a thousand knives. Whoever those screams were coming from now seemed beyond desperate. At the sound, Jayden broke out into a run that would have surprised many. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she thought a bruise was sure to be left. Sweat began to trickle down her forehead and balanced on her eyelashes dangerously.

"Hang in there," Jayden mumbled. She was sending up as many silent prayers as she could, but her mind seemed to have just switched into slow-motion. Everything was so surreal that she began to wonder if this was just a dream.

Finally, the brunette reached the spot where the last scream she heard was the strongest. She found herself facing the burnt remains of a building and a few trees. Looking all around, she realized there were no other buildings nearby that she screamer could be in. With her confusion growing by the minute, Jayden moved towards the burnt remains. When she reached the beginning of smoldered grass, she stopped and stared.

Magic was in the air.

The brunette could sense it deep within herself, her own powers reacting violently to the sense. Small flames flickered from her fingers and her skin began to grow hot. At first, Jayden was confused as to why her powers were acting like this, but began to understand somewhat. The _Book of Ancients_ said each element reacted in some form in the presence of dark magic.

And this was definitely dark magic.

The whole area felt cold, empty, and dead even those beautiful flowers grew all around the burnt remains seemed to be dying. It felt alive, its fingers reaching out and struggling to grasp her in its dark hold. Jayden took a step back at that thought, a shudder rushing up her spine.

"It's the perfect grave," a familiar, dark voice whispered in her ear. Jayden jumped with a scream tearing from her lips.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Kate asked once the boys entered the small restaurant. Pogue smiled as he sat down beside his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. Sarah leaned against Caleb, his arms coming to wrap around her protectively. Reid snuggled up against Brooklyn, but she slapped his wandering hand and gave him a pointed look. Tyler scanned the are for his girlfriend, but noticed Jayden was nowhere to be seen.

"Aaron tried to start something at swim practice and coach made us do a hundred laps," Reid replied. The girls sighed, all wondering when Aaron would learn to just leave them alone.

"Hey, where's Jayden?" Tyler questioned.

"You mean she's not with you guys?" Brooklyn commented. The boys shook their heads, confused as to why Jayden would be with them.

"She just left here like fifteen minutes ago to go get you guys," Sarah stated.

"Her car wasn't in the parking lot and we sure didn't pass her on the road," Pogue said. The girls to each other, their worry beginning to build. Brooklyn stood up and made her way outside with her cell phone in hand. Reid stared after his girlfriend then stood up and followed her. Pogue and Caleb shared a look that Kate noticed.

"Do you guys know something?" she asked. Pogue sighed as he cast a wary glance to his best friend.

"We might have seen Jayden's car parked on the side of the road," he answered. Sarah looked to Caleb for conformation and saw the worried look on his face.

"You don't think nothing happened, do you?" the blonde whispered. Thoughts of Blaine finding her and hurting her ran rampant through her mind.

"I don't know, " her boyfriend replied.

"Guys, we have to go now!" Brooklyn shouted as she ran back into the restaurant. Her face was pale and tears were building in her eyes. Everyone stared at her in shock and confusion.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked as she grabbed her purse and followed her friend. Pogue was right behind her, his hand grasped in hers in a comforting manner.

"I got a hold of Jayden, but all I heard was screaming and then Chase's voice," she replied. At that, a sense of urgency seemed to wash over the small group. Everyone rushed out of the door and jumped into Tyler's truck. Before the girls could catch their next breath, Tyler pulled out of the parking lot and raced down the street.

* * *

Jayden felt the branch rip into her skin and fought a scream. Yet, she never stopped running as her skin was ripped from her arm. Blood was running in small rivers down her arm and her feet were as red as a rose. Pain seemed to be the only thing the brunette could feel at the moment.

She remembered how Chase appeared behind her one minute, then the next she was lying on the ground several feet away. Just as she was getting up, her cell phone rang and she desperately reached out for the small device. Managing to accept the call, she let out a cry of help before she was yanked from the ground.

"Well, what do we have here?" Chase mocked her as he stared at her cell phone. Jayden tried a desperate attempt of sending a fireball at the boy, but he just flicked it away. The sound of her phone crunching echoed in her ears and tears slowly began to spill down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, angel," Chase whispered as he drew her closer. Jayden cringed at the feel of his finger tracing her tear-streaks. He smiled at the cringe an it grew wider when he felt her shiver in fear.

"Those tears won't save you or the others. They'll die just as painful as you and I will enjoy every single second of it," he continued to taunt. The brunette fought a sob at his words, images of what he could do filling her mind. Then, she opened them slowly and found she was staring straight into his own.

Jayden never could explain what came over her that moment as she stared into those brown eyes of his. It felt like a sense of anger, confusion, hurt, and desperation all mixed together into something she wasn't familiar with. But, that unknown feeling swirled around deep within her. Then, it seemed to all surge forward and the brunette let out a scream at the pain the came with it. Jayden's eyes suddenly snapped open and Chase seemed to step back with surprise.

Her eyes had veins of red with circle so gold.

Flames wrapped around Chase in a whirlwind. He let out a cry and his hold on Jayden was released. The brunette blinked in surprise once she hit the ground, but was up just as quick running.

Jayden didn't understand what had happened back there, but was in no mood to look a gift horse in the mouth. However, her thoughts were soon cut-off by the figure standing before her.

"You son of a bitch!" the brunette cried as Blaine Crowe stood before her. He held that cocky smirk on his face that seemed to add to her aggravation.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you wondering around in woods again," he replied. Suddenly, he was standing right before her and she let out a shocked scream. His hand shout out and wrapped around her throat and her back met the rough bark of a tree.

"Why? Because the last time involved the death people I knew and you erased my memories!" Jayden hissed. Blaine seemed somewhat shocked by her words. He must of thought that the spell wouldn't have worn off so soon.

"If you remember what happened that night, it must mean you remember where the book is," he stated.

"What the Hell do you want with this book?" the brunette snapped. Blaine seemed to smile at that sending shivers racing up Jayden's spine.

"The power that courses through that book is the key to everything," he replied. Jayden grew confused at that. It was the key to everything? What the Hell did that mean? Before she could ask, pain shot through her head like a bullet and she screamed. The pain intensified every second until the brunette was sure she was about to pass out. But, it stopped just before she slipped into darkness. The hold Blaine held on her was gone and she fell to her knees. Pushing past the hazy fog that covered her eyes, Jayden stared up at Blaine only to feel all the blood drain from her face.

She was staring at her own face.

"How do you like my new look?" Blaine asked in with Jayden's voice. No words registered in her mind, the shock seemed to have taken over her brain. She watched as her face was level with her own with her own smile spread across her lips.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of them," her reflection whispered. Those words snapped Jayden from her stupor. With a primal yell, she charged forward and tackled her clone by the legs. A yell of surprise escaped her clone's lips, but Jayden ignored it as she sent punches and kicks. The two rolled every few minutes, but both had bruises forming all over their bodies.

"Stay the Hell away from them!" Jayden snapped. Tears streamed down her cheeks in fat droplets that splashed all over her clone's shirt. Before she could release another punch, an invisible force yanked her off her clone. She crashed against a tree and darkness swallowed her.

* * *

Brooklyn swore her heart would pop out of her chest at any moment. It was beating so fast and hard, it was a surprise there wasn't a bruise yet. Looking back, she noticed the others seemed to be feeling the same thing. They were all now in the woods where they found Jayden's car. Nothing sign of the brunette had been seen an it was starting to worry everyone even more.

"Do you think she might have followed that path?" Kate asked. Everyone looked to see a dirt path just a few yards away. Brooklyn began to make her way towards it, hoping there would some sign of her friend there. She could feel Reid right behind her, but this was one moment her boyfriend's presence could not ease. The raven-haired teen reached the path and looked both ways.

At first, she didn't see anything, but when she looked back to her right, she saw footprints. A huge wave of hope washed over her at that moment. Turning to Reid, she saw he held the same relieved look she had.

"Guys, over here!" Brooklyn shouted. The others reached them and when they noticed the footprints, relief seemed to be the common feeling among them. Yet, Brooklyn and Kate noticed Sarah and Caleb's expressions.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kate whispered to her friend. The blonde turned to her and bit her lip in nervousness.

"This is the way to the Putnam Barn," she replied. The mocha-skinned teen blinked before her mouth fell open.

"Oh God," she mumbled. Sarah nodded, memories of that night of Caleb's birthday still fresh in her memory. Shivers raced down her spine, but the feel of Caleb wrapping his arm around her eased some of the discomfort.

"Let's get going," Tyler urged. He was the first to take off running in the direction the footprints led with Brooklyn right behind him. The others soon followed, just a few feet behind the two leaders.

When the group reached the burnt remains of the barn, all seemed overwhelmed with the sense of evil that surrounded it. Caleb and Pogue looked to one another, expressions of pain mirrored on their faces. Reid was trying to catch his breath, the stench of evil trying to overwhelm him. Tyler stepped back, a wave of nausea coming over him. Brooklyn, Sarah, and Kate huddled together, expressions of discomfort on their faces.

"Do you think Jayden felt this way when she passed through here?" Kate asked.

"I bet she felt worse," Sarah replied.

"This place just feels……wrong," Brooklyn murmured. The other two nodded at that, understanding exactly what their friend meant.

"Guys?" the familiar voice of Jayden called. Everyone turned and watched as their friend stepped out of the woods and stared at them. Tyler was the first to snap from his stupor and rushed forward. He picked her up and twirled her around before kissing her. Brooklyn noticed with confusion that Jayden pulled back after a quick peck.

'_Now that's unusual_' she thought.

Deciding that it was really nothing to worry about, the raven-haired teen raced forward and wrapped her arms around Jayden. The brunette returned the hug, but was soon swallowed by everyone else.

"Guys, what's wrong?" the brunette asked. Everyone stopped at that, confused as to why she would be asking that.

"Chase," Sarah replied, thinking it would remind her friend. Jayden blinked for a few moments before nodding.

"Yeah, I ran through the woods and lost him somewhere in there," she said. Brooklyn narrowed her eyes, unsure if that was the truth. However, Tyler seemed to have accepted his girlfriend's explanation.

"Well, let's get out of here before he finds us," he said. The others nodded and began making their way back the way they had come. However, the Brooklyn and Caleb stayed back and watched their friend closely.

"Something seems….off," Brooklyn murmured.

"I know, you can't just lose Chase like she says," Caleb replied.

"Well, what do you think's wrong with her?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered. Sighing, she shook her head and stared after Jayden. Something was wrong and she was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Jayden groaned softly as the returned from unconsciousness. Pain was coursing through her body like it was a racetrack. Cracking one eye open, she found herself staring up at a wooden ceiling. Everything was dark and she was feeling cold, too. Confusion settled in first, then the brunette remembered all that happened.

The pain intensified when Jayden shot straight up. Biting back a scream, she just let her tears fall instead. After a few moments, the pain lessened and she was able to move a little easier. Turning her head in every direction, she found she was in a small, barren room. A window was just behind her, but there were bars covering it. It was basically a prison.

"Oh no," the brunette cried. Blaine had transformed himself to look just like her and he was now with her friends. That thought brought images of such horror to her mind, Jayden felt herself shiver.

Suddenly, the door to her 'prison' was opened with a resounding creak. Looking up, she found Chase standing there with a satisfied smirk on his lips. He moved closer to her and she backed up with each step he took until finally, she hit the wall. He just bent down in front of her and stared at her fearful face.

"Sleeping Beauty took longer than I thought to wake up," Chase murmured.

"Well, she didn't want to see the ugly witch's face," Jayden bit out. The boy narrowed his eyes at her comment. Before the brunette knew what had happened, he had backhanded her. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth and grimaced.

"You better watch how you speak to your master," he replied. Jayden turned to him and spit the blood at his face. Chase just frowned as his wiped the blood away with his hand. Then, he reached out and grabbed Jayden by her throat. Pulling her close to him, she cringed as he rubbed his cheek against her own.

"Little kitty needs to learn her place," Chase whispered. Jayden could only think how crazy he was. Everything about him was crazy, all because of something that happened who knew how many years ago. Then, she was slammed roughly against the wall and her pain from before returned. A scream erupted from her throat and tears slowly leaked from her eyes.

"Now, tell me about this Book of Ancients that my brothers go on about," Chase said. Jayden blinked away her tears and stared at her captor with surprise. He didn't know about the book?

"You don't know?" she asked.

"Apparently, my brothers think they can manipulate me. They thought they would be good, helpful brothers by helping me destroy The Covenant, but I knew they had an agenda all their own. Now, what is this Book of Ancients they talk about so much?" he answered.

"A book that belongs to the four elements," Jayden replied vaguely. Chase didn't like the vagueness and repeated his movement of slamming her against the wall. Jayden cried out at the roughness with fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

"More specific, kitten," he ordered. The brunette took deep breaths to try an ease her suffering an allow her time to think. She could possibly make up something because she wasn't all that sure about the book either. However, if he realized she was lying, he might just kill her.

"It's a book that chooses four girls to represent the elements an use its powers to help protect the earth," Jayden whispered. It was something way out of left-field she knew, but it was the only thing she could think of at the moment. Chase, however, seemed to be buying the explanation with relative ease.

"And you and your little friends would be the ones it chose?" he asked. Jayden nodded, not willing to trust her voice at the moment.

"When," he asked. At that, the brunette began to remember that awful night and found a surge of anger coursing through her. She locked eyes with Chase and watched as his seemed to waver for a moment before sparkling with mischief.

"The night your brothers destroyed our lives," Jayden whispered with coldness. At first, Chase seemed confused by her words, then slowly, recognition dawned.

"The house they set on fire. The night they discovered my powers," he replied. Jayden remained quiet, though she found herself filled with questions. Then, his hand released her throat and he stood up slowly. He turned and began to make his way to the door. But, he stopped and turned to stare at her.

"Don't try anything stupid now, kitten. Hell can look like Heaven compared to what I'll do to you," Chase whispered. Jayden felt the color drain from her face at his words, images and thoughts filling her mind. Then, the door closed with a soft creak and the room seemed to grow colder.

"Guys," Jayden whispered as leaned back against the wall with tears rushing down her cheeks. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms.

There seemed no hope.

* * *

A.N.- Sorry its late and sorry its short! I've just been sick lately and I've been really busy. Anyway, just want to thank all those that reviewed and hopefully, this chapter was too your delight. Oh, I'll also have a Sky High story up soon, so maybe you guys could check that out as well. Bye now!

P.S.- Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Book of Ancients**_

* * *

Brooklyn watched Jayden with a curious eye. Her brunette friend seemed fine, but that was what had her worried. No one should feel fine after running for their life. Especially if Chase Collins was after you. Yet, Jayden just sat at the lunch table as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. The others, minus Caleb, didn't seem bothered by the fact that everything was just too…...perfect. Sighing, Brooklyn stood from her spot and began to make her way towards her dorm. She heard Reid calling out for her, but ignored his cries to focus on her thoughts.

'_Something isn't right about Jayden. Its almost as if she's some sort of robot,_' the raven-haired teen thought as she stood in the dormitory hall. Looking around, she noticed she was standing in front of Sarah's and Kate's dorm. Thinking of the book, she opened the door and stepped inside. With a soft sigh, she sat down on Kate's bed with the book in hand.

Dust flew all around when Brooklyn opened it. Coughing, she swatted the filth from the air. Once it was gone, she returned to the book and focused on the page she had turned to. It was mostly about spells, herbs, and rituals that came along with being apart of the chosen four. However, she found a section about dark beings that piqued her interest. Flipping through the section, creatures from nightmares jumped out at her, but Brooklyn stilled on a certain page.

"Blaine and Lucas?" she questioned. It was a hand drawn picture of the brothers, but instead of their normal eye color, red was added. Shaking her head, Brooklyn looked over to the description of the two.

_Collins Men_

_The Collins family has been one of great trouble. The men hold powers of manipulation and copying. They have always been power hungry for things they believe will lead them to ultimate glory. The man that started it all was Oliver Collins, one of the men that helped found the Ipswich Colony of Massachusetts. _

_Oliver discovered the secret that the four founding families of the colony: Danvers, Perry, Garwin, Sims, and Putnam share. The four have the Magic coursing through their veins and those of the magical world know of them as the Covenant. Oliver became good friends with John Putnam and began to use his on abilities of manipulation to make John want power just as he did. The two soon formed an alliance and sought the control of the colony._

_The remaining Covenant believed John had just become mad and began to slowly push the other man out of the Covenant. _

_Within a year or two, however, people became suspicious and began claiming to see people do strange things. Oliver was one of these people, but Oliver managed to use his abilities to set all claims on John Putnam. John saw this as a crime against the Covenant for not helping him and vowed revenge. Later that same week, Agnes Pope claimed John came to her in a nightmare as an incubus._

_With this news, Oliver began reforming his ideas of world domination and the control of the Covenant's abilities. He implanted his ideas into his own son and the two began searching for the son that came from Agnes Pope. No one is sure what happened after that, Agnes disappearing along with her son. Oliver and his son were heard from no more._

_The fear of the Collins still abilities and presence is still high. It is with great fear that the Collins men have discovered the Book of Ancients. They believe with its power combined with the Putnam line, then their beliefs and dreams will finally come to pass._

_- Elizabeth Mayson (Earth)_

Brooklyn felt the book slip from her hands, shock written clearly on her face. This had been the last thing she expected to read. Heck, this probably didn't even make the top 100. Shaking her head, the raven-haired teen stood up from the bed. Running a trembling hand through her hair, she tried to think of some way to explain this to Jayden and the others.

Jayden.

Narrowing her emerald orbs, Brooklyn looked down at the page of the book. Something in her gut told her that she read this page for something. Bending down, she picked it up and stared at it with hard eyes. When she finally looked up, she was surprised to see the girl in question standing in the doorway.

* * *

Jayden groaned as she returned to a conscious state. Blinking her blue-green eyes slowly, she found herself staring up at a familiar gray ceiling. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she realized she was still in the attic of what she assumed was Chase's house. Hissing with pain as she slowly sat up, the brunette found her chains were undone. This caught her by surprise. Turning around, she was even more surprised to find the chains were broken from the wall.

"You're awake," Chase's dark voice startled her. Spinning around, Jayden stared straight into Chase's brown, almost black irises. He was leaning casually against the doorway, as if seeing her was the most common thing in the world. However, the brunette noticed his pale complexion and the dark circles under his eyes. He didn't get any sleep the previous night from what she could tell. She decided not to comment on his appearance, her back still bruised from all the shots it took yesterday.

"Mind if I go to the bathroom?" Jayden asked somewhat hesitantly. Chase seemed confused by her hesitant manner, a flash of surprise flickering in his eyes. After a moment, he nodded and motioned for her to follow him. Jayden stood up on shaky legs, almost tripping twice, before she finally reached her captor. He held out his hand for her to steady herself with, but she just stared at it uncertainly.

"I'm not gonna bite," he said. She just sent him a pointed look that clearly said otherwise. With a sigh, she took his hand and let him help her. Chase gripped her hand firmly, but gently, and began to lead her down the stairs. Once they were downstairs, Jayden noticed it was a complete change to the attic.

The walls were painted a soft cream color, bringing a gentle air to the room. Roses were placed in three vases, one right beside them with the two others at opposite ends of the hallway. A painting of a woman in a Victorian-era dress was right above the roses beside them, staring down at the hallway with a gentle gleam in her emerald eyes. Jayden noticed with slight fascination that the woman somewhat resembled Chase. The floor was a rich mahogany color, shining as if newly waxed.

"This is beautiful," Jayden whispered.

"My mother decorated it," Chase replied. The brunette turned to him, confused at his response. Did he forget that he had two mothers and she knew neither one?

"My birth mother," he cleared. Nodding, Jayden began to wonder what his birth mother was like. She obviously had great taste in home decoration.

Silence soon reigned over the two as they continued on their way towards the bathroom. Once they finally reached it, Chase let Jayden walk in, but she knew he would stand outside. Once inside the small room, she immediately relieved herself. After that, she turned to the sink. Cold water filled her cupped hands and she splashed it on her face.

Why was Chase being so kind? This had completely baffled the brunette to no end. It was almost as if this was a new personality of his taking control. That did seem like a reasonable excuse to his behavior, but something told her that wasn't it. With a sigh, the brunette decided to think on it later. Right now, she needed to keep her guard up incase Chase tried anything. Glancing back to the door, she readied herself for whatever was to come.

Jayden stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes landing on Chase. He was standing beside the door, his eyes trained on her. Biting back a gulp, she nodded to him and made her way past him. Just as Jayden was about to turn back up the stairs to go back to her 'room', the feel of Chase's hand on her arm made her still.

"Why don't you come downstairs," he said. Jayden blinked, clearly thrown by his words. Turning around sharply, she contemplated the thought of just attacking him now and running or waiting like a good little girl. Deciding to take a page out of Brooklyn's book, she smiled softly and stepped down to him. When he thought she was complying with him, she watched as he let down his guard.

Perfect.

With her fist becoming inflamed, she sent him a devastating right hook. Then, she kneed him in the groin followed by a knee to the nose. With a satisfying crunch, Jayden ran past his howling form and down the stairs. She spotted a door just in front of her and felt her hope rise.

This was it.

Wrenching the doors open with great force, Jayden was met with a blistering cold wind. Ignoring the shivers racing up her spine, the brunette took off into the night. She faintly heard Chase calling for her, but continued to run. She used her power to burn larger logs out of her way and for light. She realized she was somewhere in the middle of the woods and there seemed to be no sign of civilization nearby.

"Tyler, Brooklyn, somebody help me!" Jayden shouted as she stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

* * *

Brooklyn stared at Jayden with a wary eye. Her friend was just standing in the doorway, staring at the book as if it was something made of gold. Then, blue-green eyes met emerald eyes, both clashing with unknown power. A soft smirk appeared on Jayden's lips that sent cold shivers down Brooklyn's spine. Keeping eye contact with the blonde, she bent down for the book. After she wrapped it securely in her arms, she stood straight and stared at the still smirking brunette.

"What's up?" Brooklyn asked.

"Just seeing if everything was alright with you," Jayden replied with a smile.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," she said. The brunette nodded before slowly making her way inside the room. The raven-haired teen noticed with slight confusion that when her friend first stepped into the room that the air became colder and things began to hover lightly on the desk. Jayden didn't seem to notice this which Brooklyn found odd, the brunette was more perceptive than anyone.

"Do you mind if I borrow the book for a while? I wanted to do a little bit of research," the girl in question broke through her thoughts. Brooklyn looked up sharply, her eyes connecting with Jayden's. For a faint second the blue-green swirled like lava and a shade of hazel broke through. Then, with a simple blink, it was gone.

"No, I'm doing some research myself," Brooklyn replied, somewhat hesitantly. A flash of anger appeared in the brunette's eyes that caught the raven-haired teen by surprise. Never had that much anger been in her friend's eyes. The only time she had ever seen that was when she met Lucas Crowe.

Lucas Collins.

Snapping her eyes to Jayden, Brooklyn began slowly making her way towards the door. The brunette frowned at the obvious need to get away and began to make her way towards the girl. Brooklyn noticed this and sent a rush of wind at the charging girl, but she just sent it way. The raven-haired teen blinked in surprise before bursting through the open doorway and beginning to run.

A sudden blast of fire pierced her back, causing her to yelp and fall to the ground. Turning over with a hiss, Brooklyn stared with open fear at the melting form of her friend. Once the image of Jayden disappeared, there stood Blaine Collins with a twisted smirk on his lips.

"My magic is strong, but apparently spreading it out to such a large group was not a good idea after all," he chuckled.

"Where is Jayden?" Brooklyn hissed.

"Safe and sound with my dear brother," he replied. The raven-haired teen instantly thought of all the horrible things that could be happening to her friend. Fighting back tears, she clumsily got to her feet and stared down Blaine.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"That," he replied simply. Before Brooklyn could react to what was happening, Blaine raised his hand and motioned for the book to come to him. The raven-haired teen tried to grab it, but it flew from her hands too quick. When she tried to run towards him, two strong hands came to wrap around her waist in a vicious grip.

"Hello Spirit."

* * *

Jayden began running once again, the fear of Chase finding her driving her. Her power was growing weak, the flames flickering in an out. She had tried to find more energy deep within herself, but all the running had her spent. If things couldn't get any worse in her mind, it began to rain. The cool droplets pounded her skin like bullets, thunder boomed like drums, and the lightning struck like daggers from the sky.

"I must be the most hated being on the planet right now," Jayden muttered humorlessly. With a soft sigh, she continued on with more difficulty than before. With each step she took, she either met found her shoes growing increasingly wet or mud trailing farther up her leg. Chill bumps began popping up on her skin along with shivers racing up her spine.

As she continued to push forward, Jayden thought she heard the faint sounds of the highway. She stood still and listened to the sounds once more, praying she wasn't hallucinating. When it appeared she wasn't, a large smile spread across her lips. The brunette began running as fast as she could towards the direction in which the sounds came. Her hope was so close, she would be safe from Chase with in a matter of minutes.

"You bitch!" was yelled and suddenly the brunette was thrown roughly against a nearby tree. Crying out in pain, she slumped to the ground. After catching her breath, she turned to see Chase standing over her, his nose bleeding profusely. His eyes blazed with raw anger and pain, all of it directed straight to her. Jayden yelped as he slammed his knee into her stomach. Spitting up small globs of blood, she realized something was broken. Before she could try and determine what it was, a devastating right hook connected with her eye.

"I try to be nice for once in my life and you decide to screw it up!" Chase continued to yell. Jayden tried to fight back, but her energy was gone and he seemed to be using his powers to hold her down.

"You'll learn to respect your master," he hissed in her ear after another punch. At that, the brunette growled an unleashed a small wave of flames. It caught Chase off guard and sent the boy stumbling back in surprise. She stood up slowly, coughs racking her body mercilessly, but still held his gaze with her own steeled one.

"I am nobody's servant," Jayden hissed back. Before she could react, however, Chase had appeared in front of her. She gasped as his hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. The two held a staring contest, neither willing to submit to the other's dominance. Yet, the brunette found her whole idea of Chase completely thrown once more when he did something out of the ordinary.

He kissed her.

Jayden was too surprised to respond at first, but then she realized what was happening. When she felt his tongue trying to enter her mouth, she bit down on the red muscle, hard. Chase pulled back, a shout of pain escaping his lips. Jayden head-butted the still howling boy, but instantly regretted the action. Slumping to the ground in pain, she tried to process all that had just happened. It seemed the world was turning upside down or something. Before she could think anymore on that subject, the sudden feel of a hand clamping around her throat brought her back to the situation at hand.

"You'll come to me someday," Chase whispered. The brunette fought to hold in her laughter at the obvious attempt of seduction.

"In case you haven't heard, I have a boyfriend," Jayden replied sweetly. This earned her a slam against the tree. Her back was going to break if this continued on.

"That baby of the Covenant. Please, I could easily kill him and then you'll see who you belong with," the twisted boy said. Suddenly, an overwhelming pain invaded her head and she began to scream. Chase just smiled as hot tears splashed down her cheeks and mixed with the cold rain. Finally, it became too much and she succumbed to the darkness. Chase just smirked down at the limped form of the girl before picking her up bridal style and carrying her back to his house.

* * *

Brooklyn began thrashing once she heard Lucas's voice. The other Collins boy just laughed at her attempt to get free, his grip becoming tighter with each move she made. Finally, the raven-haired teen found her energy spent and slumped against Luca's form.

"That's a good girl," Blaine mocked.

"Go to Hell!" Brooklyn shouted.

"We have darlin', and it was beautiful," Lucas laughed. Brooklyn narrowed her eyes and tried to once again free herself from the hold Lucas had on her. It did no good, her strength completely gone and his grip too tight for her to bear.

"What should we do with this one? Take her to Chase like Jayden, or just kill her?" Blaine asked.

"Send her to Chase. I wanna have some fun with her like I did her sister," Lucas laughed. Blaine nodded at the idea, but Brooklyn screamed at the thought. A hand appeared over her lips, trapping her scream in her throat. She opened her watery eyes to find Lucas glaring down at her. Before she even realized what was happening, she found herself being thrown up against the ceiling harshly. Biting back a yelp of pain, she stared down at the two smirking figures.

"Oh yes, she'll be more fun that her sister was," Lucas commented. Brooklyn tried to send a rush of wind at him, but he just simply brushed it away. Tearing her eyes away from him to the book, she tried to send it flying out of Blaine's hands. But the other Collins boy just smirked as the power bounced off him an attacked her right back. With darkness slowly enveloping her, she watched helplessly as Blaine walked away with the book in hand. Her voice grew dry and her tears ran harder than before.

"Don't worry Spirit, it'll all be over soon," Lucas mumbled before sending her crashing to the ground an unconsciousness.

* * *

**_A.N.-_** Sorry its short and sorry its late, but I've had writer's block and I've been sick. Well, leave me a review and tell me what you think. 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Book of Ancients**_

**_Author's Note:_** Thank you guys for sticking with this story for so long and putting up with this long wait. Life has been crazy lately and I have just found no time to get this chapter done. Anyway, I got a question from a reviewer about how much longer this story is going to be. Well, I'm estimating two to three chapters, maybe four if these characters give me something interesting to write. This is all minus the epilogue, though. Yes, there will be a sequel to this story, but its still in the brainstorming stage so it may be a while before you guys can read it. Well, on with this chapter!

* * *

Kate felt like she had been asleep for a very long time. Blinking rapidly, she found her gaze resting on her friends surrounding her, all seeming to feel the same way. Sarah's eyes found hers, both questioning the sudden feeling of confusion. Kate could only shrug, not sure where the feeling came from or why it seemed to feel…..wrong.

"Where's Brooklyn?" Reid voiced. Everyone looked around, trying to see if there missing friend was somewhere in the lunchroom. No sight of her anywhere caused a stir amongst there group.

"Jayden's gone, too," Tyler added.

"She went to find Brooklyn," Caleb replied, remembering that the brunette past him in the hallway going to search for the raven-head. Sarah glanced to her boyfriend, about to say something when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Looking down, she frowned as she pulled the small device out and stared at the number. It was a new number she hadn't seen before, but something told her to answer the call.

"Hang on a sec," the blonde said as she stood up from the table and made her way to a quiet corner. Placing the phone to her ear, she answered with a soft hello.

"Sarah, thank the goddess," Aunt Kat's voice came over the receiver.

"Aunt Kat, how did you get my number?" Sarah asked with confusion. She didn't remember giving her number to the kind woman the day the four girls left.

"I'm psychic honey," was all that was said. Sarah shook her head, finding it hard not to laugh at the way the elder woman said the words.

"Well, why are you calling me? Not that I'm angry that you did, just confused."

"It's about Jayden and Brooklyn," Aunt Kat replied with an undertone of worry in her voice. The blonde girl blinked, wondering what her two missing friends had to do with the call.

"What about 'em?"

"They're not who they appear to be." Sarah found her confusion growing at those words.

"Care to elaborate on that?" she asked.

"Not over the phone, I'm afraid someone might here. Come to my house and bring those Sons with you. I'll explain everything once you get here," Aunt Kat answered.

"What about Jayden and Brooklyn?"

"Don't tell them anything. Leave now and don't let that Reid boy try and get Brooklyn." The line went dead and Sarah was left standing there confused. Part of her wanted to just ignore what Aunt Kat said, but a bigger part of her knew that could end in disaster. With a sigh, the blonde made her way back to the table and her curious friends.

"That was Aunt Kat," Sarah said.

"What did she want?" Kate asked. Sarah cast a glance in the boys direction and saw all eyes were on her. Sighing, she found her frustration slowly growing. This was not how the day was suppose to go!

"Apparently we're suppose to meet her," the frustrated blonde replied. Looking to Kate, she saw surprise flicker in her eyes. As she turned to gauge the reactions of the boys, her blue eyes caught sight of Jayden and Brooklyn.

Something was definitely off.

The two seemed more…happier than before and Sarah swore she saw devilish smirks on their lips. Yet, something felt wrong about them, almost evil like. Those two weren't the same people she was best friends with.

"Come on," Sarah urged before the two girls spotted them.

Reid frowned. "What about Jayden and Brooklyn?"

"That's why we have to leave, now!" Sarah hissed as she grabbed Caleb and Reid by their arms and hauled them to their feet. Kate followed her friend's example and grabbed Tyler and Pogue, but still confused. Pushing the four protesting boys out of the lunchroom by the backdoor an into the night, Sarah began searching for Tyler's truck.

"Tyler, where's your truck?" she asked.

The brunette pulled out of Kate's grasp and glared at the blonde. "What the Hell is going on?"

"Not now," Sarah begged, her eyes trained on the door. If Aunt Kat was right, then those two may prove to be difficult to get away from. Yet, Tyler would be unmoved along with Reid it seemed.

"Spill," the blonde boy threatened and Sarah knew his eyes would darken at any moment. Just as she was about to reply, the sound of the door they had just existed crashing open caught their attention. In the doorway stood Jayden and Brooklyn, both glowing with dark auras.

"You weren't leaving, were you?" Brooklyn said. Sarah found her stomach churning uneasily and her breath seeming to catch in her throat. She didn't understand the feeling, but decided it was a sign that those two were not her friends.

"Jayden, what's going on?" Tyler questioned, glancing between the his girlfriend and his friends.

"That's not Jayden," Sarah whispered. Tyler shot her a perplexed look, but Brooklyn spoke before he did.

"Damn, those powers are developing faster than we expected." Sarah and Kate glanced at one another, unsure how to take that statement. Suddenly, everyone noticed a giant fireball in 'Jayden's' hand. Before anyone could react, the brunette shot it at the group, however it never made contact.

A thick wall of dirt was blocking them.

Sarah shot Kate a glance and found her friend was even shocked. Looking down at her hands, the mocha-skinned teen saw her fingers were glowing green. Suddenly, the wall disappeared back into the earth and settled itself evenly.

"Yes, those powers are developing faster than we expected," Lucas Collins commented once the wall disappeared. The façade of the girls washed away and the two boys were revealed for what they truly were. Tyler turned somewhat green as he remembered the kiss yesterday.

"Where are Jayden and Brooklyn!" Reid yelled, his eyes flashing.

"Hopefully being tortured by our brother," Blaine responded. The boys were confused, but Sarah and Kate paled.

"Just like we're about to do to you," Lucas chuckled. Sarah and Kate noticed the faint dark aura surrounding their enemies' hands and realized they were about to be attacked. Thinking on instinct, the blonde waved her hand and a wave of water appeared out of the air and crashed into the unsuspecting boys. Turning around quickly, both girls began pushing the shocked boys towards Tyler's truck. Cramming the four into the back, Sarah and Kate climbed into the front. Sarah started the truck and backed out of the parking lot, her eyes snapping to the rearview mirror. Blaine and Lucas were standing and were about to launch an attack.

"Get down!" Sarah yelled before sending another wave of water out of the back of Tyler's truck. Blaine and Lucas were prepared for the attack and jumped to avoid it. Taking her chance, the blonde pressed on the accelerator and dashed out of the parking lot.

Once the truck was on the road and far away from Spenser, Sarah eased up on the gas. Kate was so caught up in her thoughts about the fight, she jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Pogue asked. Sarah glanced in Kate's direction and saw her friend's hesitation. Deciding to spare her the awkwardness, the blonde chose to speak.

"That was Lucas and Blaine Collins. They were the ones that helped Chase almost kill us with the wreck…….an other things," she said.

"Did you say Collins?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. It turns out that those two were the biological parents of Chase's adoptive parents. When their parents died, they took their mother's maiden name and disappeared," Kate added.

Caleb shook his head. "Then how do they have power?"

"We don't know."

* * *

Jayden groaned as she returned to consciousness, pain shooting from her skull throughout her whole body. Blinking her eyes open slowly, she found she was back in the same room as before and still chained to the wall. Cursing under her breath as she slowly moved to an upright position, the brunette found her eyes landing on a figure across the room from her.

"Brooklyn?" At the sound of her name, Brooklyn began to stir and groan. Raising her head slowly, Jayden found it was indeed her friend and felt her stomach churn. She looked as bad as she felt, cuts marring her face and a bruise forming over her left eye.

"Jayden?" Brooklyn moaned as their eyes connected.

"What happened to you? How did you get here?" the brunette replied. Had Chase decided that for punishment he was going to torture one of her friends before her? Thinking of Chase also brought that kiss they shared to mind and the brunette grimaced. She still tasted hints of blood in her mouth.

"Lucas and Blaine. Blaine was disguised as you and Lucas somehow snuck into the school. Jayden…they stole the book." Brooklyn hissed as she moved to sit up straight, the tender flesh on her back protesting such an action. Jayden watched her friend helplessly, unable to help with the pain she was going through.

"It's alright, we'll get it back," she tried to reassure her raven-haired friend. Brooklyn could only nod as the pain was still somewhat intense. For a few moments, no words passed between the two. Both dealing with their separate pains and lost in their own thoughts. Then, Brooklyn remembered what she read and turned her attention to Jayden.

"They're controlling him." Jayden looked up at those words, confused at what they meant. Seeing her friend's confusion, the other teen began to elaborate.

"I was reading the book before they took it. Apparently, their ancestor Oliver Collins wanted power just like Blaine and Lucas do now. Well, he also had the power of manipulation and began turning John Putnam, Chase's ancestor, against the rest of the Covenant. The others didn't know John was being controlled and simply cast him out." Jayden blinked at those words, shock registering first then eagerness.

"Go on."

"The witch hunt soon came to Ipswich and Oliver was discovered to be a witch. However, he turned his power on John and that was how John was condemned. He swore vengeance on the Covenant because he believed they were the cause of all the problems. Oliver Collins disappeared soon after and then this whole thing with someone named Agnes Pope happened where she claimed John came to her in her dreams as an incubus."

Jayden grimaced. "Please don't describe anything related to that."

Brooklyn just shook her head. "Anyways, soon after Oliver learned Agnes was pregnant and instantly began training his own son- who had the same powers as his father- to help him search out the woman and the child he believed to be John Putnam's." However, before Brooklyn could continue, the sound of footsteps outside the door halted their conversation.

"They got away!"

"Their powers are developing faster than was expected."

"They are nothing but silly girls!"

"Really? I seem to recall you have a thing for one of these 'silly girls'." Brooklyn and Jayden cringed at the sound of a body smashing against the nearby wall- hard.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way."

"Brothers, if you are through acting like two year old, shall we see to our…guests?" Jayden looked to Brooklyn whose eyes were wide in fright.

"Pretend to be unconscious," the brunette hissed lowly as not to be heard by the three brothers outside. Brooklyn nodded before slumping forward in an obviously uncomfortable position along with Jayden.

Just after they began their act, the sound of the door opening and six pair of feet walking towards them had them tense. Then, Jayden felt a rough hand grab her jaw and yank it upward to where she would face the owner of the hand. The brunette fought hard against cursing at the person, but instead began acting as if she was waking from her unconscious state.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens," Chase Collins unmistakable voice rung in her ears. Jayden couldn't help the narrowing of her eyes and the growl that came from her throat.

"Get away from me," she hissed dangerously. Chase just found it amusing that _she_ was threatening _him_ when _he_ was the one that had _her_ chained to a wall.

"You're in no position to be making demands, sweetheart."

"It seems Spirit is awake, too," Lucas said. Jayden peered over Chase's shoulder to see Brooklyn giving the Collins boy one of her most deadliest glares.

"Now this should be interesting," Blaine commented.

* * *

Sarah spied the road that the four had taken only a few days ago that led to Aunt Kat's house. Glancing at Kate, she saw her best friend's worry seeming to lessen at the thought of reaching the older woman. Looking in the rearview mirror, she saw four faces in equal confusion. The blond wondered what exactly would happen once the four met Aunt Kat and learned of their…history with the Collins brothers.

"We're here," Kate whispered. Sarah looked back at the windshield and saw that they were indeed at Aunt Kat's place. Parking Tyler's truck, the six teens seemed hesitant to step out into the night. However, when the door opened and Aunt Kat stood out waving her hand for them to come inside, Sarah and Kate they wouldn't wait.

"Come on," Sarah said as she stepped out of the truck. Once she saw all they boys were out and Kate was beside her, the blonde made her way up towards the house. Once the group reached the porch, Aunt Kat rushed to hug both girls.

"Thank goodness that you made it here safely," she cried. When she spotted the four boys behind the girls, she smiled softly.

"Nice to finally meet you four." The four boys looked to each other, confused that this woman knew them. Sarah and Kate looked to one another before sighing.

"Maybe we should be inside when we begin this crazy tale," Kate suggested.

"Oh yes, please come in," Aunt Kat replied as she stepped inside to let the six teens inside. Once they were all inside, the older woman ushered the group into the living room. Kate and Sarah found it was still the same from their last adventure out to the woman's house.

After everyone got themselves situated on the couch or various chairs, Aunt Kat brought in a tray full of drinks. She smiled affectionately at the two girls to her right then turned her cool gaze to the boys. Reid seemed annoyed by the way she was looking at them. Tyler avoided her gaze while Pogue and Caleb held it steadily.

"Yes, these four will become legends," she said out of the blue. Sarah and Kate decided not to comment, knowing that Aunt Kat would reveal whatever she meant by the statement when she was ready.

"Aunt Kat, why are we here?" Sarah decided to get right to the point.

"To prepare you." Kate cast a glance in her blond-haired friend's direction before focusing on the other woman.

"For?" the mocha-skinned teen prompted.

"I'll explain that later, but first these four need to be informed. About everything," Aunt Kat said when she spotted the reluctance on the two girl's faces. Realizing there would be no dodging this topic, the two girls placed their drinks back on the tray and faced the four boys. Their eyes connected with their boyfriends, Caleb looking confused while trying to appear comforting. Pogue just gave Kate a soft smirk before nodding his head.

"We've known Lucas and Blaine Collins for years-" this statement was stopped by a loud crashing. All eyes fell on Reid who was standing to his full height with his eyes glowing black.

"You knew them and let them take Brooklyn and Jayden," he hissed. Sarah found her own anger growing at the other blonde's words.

She stood up, a fire blazing in her eyes. "Let me finish and you'll understand." The anger an authority in her voice caught everyone by surprise. Reid slowly sat back down, his eyes never leaving hers even after they returned to normal. Once everything was calm again, Sarah sat back down again.

"This whole thing started the night of Amanda's birthday…Brooklyn's sister." Kate watched as Reid suddenly became interested at the mention of his girlfriend's name. She had to admit, the blond seemed to have made a complete change after meeting the feisty raven-haired girl.

"We were upstairs in the attic, reading from this book we later learned was called the Book of Ancients. The four of us were pretending to have magical powers and fighting bad guys. Things seemed much simpler when you were thirteen. Anyway, Lucas and Blaine showed up at the party because they wanted the book for reasons unknown. They thought Amanda and three of her friends were the ones with the power. That night suddenly went from happy to complete massacre." Sarah stopped as images flooded her memory. Kate saw the pain her friend was in and slid her hand into hers.

Kate took up the story. "We came running downstairs after we heard screams. The house was on fire and we had somehow got separated. I was looking for Brooklyn and Sarah was looking for Jayden. I found Brooklyn after…she watched Amanda be murdered by Lucas. We were running throughout the house, searching for the other two because Lucas was right behind us. We found them buried under a pile of debris, but an explosion took place before we reached them."

Sarah jumped back in. "I woke up first followed by Brooklyn. Jayden came around the same time as Kate. As we were struggling to get out of the house, we realized that Lucas and Blaine were nearby, searching for us. We were badly injured, but by some miracle we managed to get out of the house. We headed here to Aunt Kat's. But that morning, everything was different. Kate and I were back in Boston and Jayden was with Brooklyn here, in Hillborne. Lucas and Blaine had cast a spell to erase all memories of that night from everyone's mind. They took it a step further with us an erased all memories of each other from our minds. Then, five years later we met in Spenser. Ironic, isn't it?"

Throughout the whole explanation, the boys had been quiet. But once Sarah had finished, the room seemed to erupt in chaos. Reid was yelling curses like they were the only words he knew, Tyler had stood up and walked to a nearby corner. They suspected he was crying over the fate the girls had to endure. Pogue and Caleb came over and wrapped their arms around their girlfriends, trying to give them comfort after telling about their ordeal.

"I'm afraid it doesn't end there," Aunt Kat whispered. Sarah and Kate clenched their eyes tight, but the others looked to the woman in confusion.

* * *

Jayden turned her attention away from her friend to Chase and sneered. The last Covenant member just chuckled before tracing a chilling finger down the brunette's cheek. Jayden turned her cheek and tried to bite his finger, but Chase pulled away with a laugh. Then, he reared back his hand and slapped the brunette hard across the cheek.

"Jayden!" Brooklyn cried, but she was struck by Lucas after her outburst. Both girls spit out a small amount of blood before turning their angry eyes on the boys.

"Now, we're going to play a little game," Chase said, staring straight into Jayden's eyes. Blue-green clashed with deep brown, fighting for dominance. He just smirked at the fire blazing behind those eyes, finding himself eager to capture that spirit held within the girl before him.

"Like?" she questioned between clenched teeth.

"You're going to tell us how to read the Book of Ancients and where your friends have gone. For every lie or sarcastic remark you make, Brooklyn over there endures some kind punishment. Lucas gets to choose, if that makes you feel any better. If she tries to but in, then you receive punishment then she does. Either way, you're going to watch her suffer. So, shall we begin?" Chase replied.

Jayden cast her gaze from the Collins in front of her to her friend. Brooklyn was giving her a calm expression, but the brunette could see the fear in her friend's eyes. Part of her wanted to just make a stupid remark to Chase's face, but the suspected that would earn Brooklyn some kind of punishment. The thought of hearing her friend scream and the watching her endure the pain sent chills down Jayden's spine. These three were malicious, sadistic, assholes.

Closing her eyes, she began to think of the options she was faced with and found the cons heavily outweighed the pros. There was hardly a chance either girl would make it out of this alive. Yet, Jayden had to have faith that they would. There was no way she just found Brooklyn, Sarah, and Kate for them to be suddenly ripped from her grasp just as quick.

She knew what she had to do.

Opening her eyes slowly, blue-green met with bright emerald. Brooklyn knew what her friend was doing and nodded slowly. There was no way around this game. Either play or die. The only thing was, would one of them die anyways?

Jayden stared hard into Chase's eyes and smirked. "Game on."


End file.
